When in San Francisco
by Khbrake
Summary: Maura is out of town for a few days, so Jane makes her a little video. Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea that came to me. Thought I'd write it out and share it.**

This is an established relationship between Jane and Maura. Just pretend the Casey thing has never happened...that's right, look at the swaying pocket watch. Just back and forth. Never happened.

I don't own these characters, if I did I wouldn't need hypnosis.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Maura's door opened for her as she made her way out of the town car. She smiled politely at the driver as he tipped his head towards her. "Mr. Charles, Just make sure they have all three pieces of luggage taken to my room." She smiled again and walked up to the front door to her hotel as a young man ran over to the door and opened it for her. This early in the morning the air had a chill to it and she took a moment to look around at the fog covering the street. She smiled and walked inside.

The room was beautiful yet felt different from the more ornate hotel lobby's she was used to on the east coast. This had more of a simple, contemporary design. The hues were toned down and there was no gold or bronze colored hardware in sight. She saw the reception area and headed towards a woman with a short cropped hairstyle. "Hello, welcome! May I have your name?"

"Doctor Maura Isles," she said looking a little baffled that the woman assumed she had a reservation. She saw some intense clicking onto a keyboard until the woman's head popped back up.

"Dr. Isles! Your suite is ready for you, I will have Henry take you up. Do you have any luggage?"

"Yes, my driver is bringing it in now." She motioned over to the front door where her driver was indeed dragging in her bags. Henry received the motion from the woman and nodded as he grabbed the bags from the other man. She smiled, "Thank you Mr. Charles." She nodded at the man as he turned and left.

Henry stumbled to the elevators with her luggage in tow. "Dr. Isles, how was your flight?"

"It was fine. I rather prefer the red eye. It's only seven in the morning. It's like starting the day over again."

The boy gave her a strange look. "Yeah, I've been working the night shift. I get off in an hour!" She smiled sweetly at him.

Once she reached the room, she handed Henry his tip as he took his leave. She walked over to the sofa and put her purse down and took out her phone. She pressed a button and saw Detective Jane Rizzoli's photo pop up. She smiled as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hey there, I am supposing that you landed safely and made it to your room," came the husky voice.

"That would be correct, Detective." She smiled. She knew that Jane had been expecting a call once she was settled.

"Good. How was the flight?"

"It was fine, I got through my entire presentation and made all of my edits. Although, I think that I may have to further explain the difference of how a Medical Examiner can shift an examination between a forensic or clinical autopsy. Sometimes, I find many of my staff throughout Massachusetts do not fully understand when it is time to shift from one type to another."

"By staff, do you mean Pike?"

"Well, he would be a perfect example. Not everyone requires an autopsy, nor do they all need to be treated as a homicide. I get frustrated having to change his paperwork so often. However, he is not the only one. I think that television today gives people a false indication of what our profession is."

"And you, my dear, are the perfect person to set the record straight!" Sarcasm dripped from her lips. Luckily for Maura, she had been brushing up on her Rizzoli sense of humor. She had a crash course when the two became friends. But when they became lovers, Maura realized that Jane teased her even more. It was hurtful at first until she realized that the more Jane loves you, the more Jane teases. So, now she welcomed the jokes and sarcasm as a sign that their relationship was safe and steady.

"I think that I just may be the perfect solution and you are making fun of me again."

"Only because I love you and I miss you. I have no one to whine to about the emergency from this morning."

"Emergency? Jane! Why didn't you say something sooner!" Panic seemed to instantly fill her chest.

"Wait, it's not an emergency per se." Maura rolled her eyes as the feeling began to ease its way back out. "Stanley just made an error and did not order enough coffee. They actually ran out. Ma tried to run down to the closest coffee shop to buy a few bags. But I caught a scene and had to get something on the way there. I was not amused."

"Jane, really?"

"Well, just so you know. It wasn't even a homicide. They thought it was but that is because you should give your presentation to a few of the rookies in patrol. And Frankie was the last to get his cup filled and was wafting it in my face. I couldn't even tell you about it cause you weren't here. Ma just slapped me upside my head when I told her."

Maura laughed. "I am only here for a few more days. Then, I will be back home with you. But I have to go. I have to add a few things to my slides and make a few more notes. I don't present until tomorrow morning. But I would like to get there early for a good seat for the 'Blasts and Crashes'' presentation."

"Well, make sure if anyone else fights you for a front row seat. I taught you a few good moves so that you can get your preferred seat."

"Very funny, Detective. I will call you later this evening. There is a dinner with colleagues early tonight. I'm not sure when I'll get back to the room and with the time change..."

"That's alright. I really want you to enjoy yourself. I'll be here when you're finished. I love you, Maur."

"And I you. Thank you," she said with a sad smile.

"For what?"

"Teaching me moves so that I get my seat." Maura smirked. She had learned a few things from the brunette.

Jane laughed loudly. "Go finish your stuff. I gotta go. Korsak thinks he is winning this round of post-it-shuffleboard." Maura heard a muffled, "That is cheating! Old Man, I saw you blow the paper down the track! You're supposed to flick it and leave it. It lands where it lands!" Maura giggled knowing that it must be a boring afternoon if they broke out that old game. "Ok, Maur, I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" She walked over to her tablet and pulled it out. She sat on the sofa and pulled up her presentation. It was only a few hours before she needed to head towards the convention center. She looked out of her window and looked at San Francisco. She could see some of the bay and in a tiny corner she saw the red of the Golden Gate Bridge. She wanted to bring Jane on this trip. Jane had never been to the City. Cavanaugh quickly killed the idea when he refused to let her have leave at the same time Maura was going to be gone. Maura had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the recent break up between Sean and Angela. She remained quiet in her opinion. Jane seemed a little upset but had gotten over it quickly.

Maura turned her head and saw the City and noted it's vast differences and also it's similarities with Boston. She was always amazed at how each City could look completely different from one another, yet still had similarities. She looked down towards the street below and saw a car struggling up the hill. She had been here a few times before and knew that she was near Union Square. She was going to go shopping for Jane between seminars she had decided. But first, she needed to freshen up.

* * *

Jane tossed her phone onto her desk. "Ok, Old Man, here we go." She grabbed the post-it and rolled it up into a tight little ball. Frost looked at her and rolled his eyes. She got down on the floor and positioned the crumpled paper on the scotch tape that was on the floor. She prepared her middle finger against her thumb and flicked. The little ball rolled furiously down the floor and stopped on the other side of the green ball that Korsak had just flicked. "Next time, Partner, don't let him cheat. It is not ok. Even if he is on my team. I like to win fair and square."

"No one really gets into this game the way you do, Jane. And Korsak just didn't wanna let you down. Cause he knows we just scored BIG time while you were on the phone with your wife." Frost nodded towards Frankie who yelped in agreement.

"Well, firstly, she isn't my wife...yet. And secondly, what did you score?"

"Seven!" Frankie said very pleased with their performance. Frost smiled and nodded. Korsak looked at Jane and shrugged.

"Dammit!" She looked up and an angry looking Cavanaugh came storming out of his office. Everyone attempted to kick the papers out of the middle of the floor.

"Goddammit, Rizzoli! Couldn't you find something better to do than throw shit around my pen? Why don't you go home or somethin'?"

"Sorry, sir! We were just passin' time since we finished our paperwork. I asked for some time off and you denied me, sir. So, I would rather stay here."

He glared at her. "Yeah, well, I don't think you should be getting paid to horse around all day. So go home!" He turned around and went back into his office and slammed the door. They all stood there and looked at Jane.

"He has no right treating you like that just because he broke up with your Ma!" Frost immediately said in a hushed whisper.

"He's right, Jane. You've gotta talk to him about that. He broke Ma's heart." Frankie agreed.

"Well, I wouldn't say he broke her heart," Korsak started. "But he might have a reason why he is acting this way. Let me talk to him. You go on home."

Jane stood there and listened to each man say his peace. "If I was allowed the time off, I could have been sittin' in a giant hotel suite in San Francisco waiting for Maura to get back from her seminar and pulling the ring out of my pocket. This is bull shit. San Francisco would have been the perfect place to propose. He ruined that for me by not letting me take a week off."

"Wait, you were gonna propose?" Korsak said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah,I was. I have never asked for time off when she goes off to give some lecture about a dead body part? I work overtime more than most. I've never been to San Francisco. I wanted her to take me around the City to her favorite places and ask her when we got to the top of Twin Peaks."

"Nice Jane! You do see the symbolism of a lesbian asking her girlfriend's hand in marriage at the top of Twi..." Frost started but was abruptly cut off.

"Yes, you perv. But that isn't why I wanted to do it there, asshole." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to have a great view of a beautiful City surrounding us on every side. She has described that place to me twice. And both times she had this look on her face. And the first time we were just friends. And I thought she made it sound romantic. The second time she told me about it, I knew that is where I wanted to ask her."

Korsak turned, walked away, and went into Sean's office. She shrugged and grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After she got back to her apartment, she began to miss Maura. Jo jumped around at her feet. She went into her room and opened her email. She smiled as she saw the Doctor's name. She opened the email and read it. It was so typical of her girlfriend to send her a completely harmless email, with a few dirty lines sandwiched in between. She decided to go to her room and take care of herself.

Deciding to forego the vibrator approach, Jane stripped herself of her pants and took off her shirt and got into her bed with just her panties and tank top on. She put her phone on the bedside table and got into "her" position. She started to think about her beautiful girlfriend and she closed her eyes and imagined what she could have been doing with said girlfriend had she been there with her. She thought about Maura's naked body and how much she loved to touch and lick certain spots along her stomach and breasts. Breasts instantly became the thought at the front of the line. Sometimes, Jane could not believe how perfect those breasts were. Literally, they defied gravity and were very perky even without a bra. She loved to lick and suck on those nipples.

The brunette began to moan a little bit at the thought of a hardened nipple in her mouth. The taste of Maura, though a distant memory, could still be remembered. Her own hand trailed down her own stomach and she rubbed along the top of her underwear. She began to think about what it sounded like when she was kissing and sucking on Maura's tits, because right about this time, Maura would begin to moan and sometimes say her name. "Jaaaanne..." she would say in a darker, deeper voice that not many people ever had the privilege to hear. Jane's hips jerked upwards and she pushed her hand down below and touched herself.

She began to slowly rub her clit as she imagined the doctor would be doing to her. If only Maura could hear her now. She knew that the medical examiner was not shy about sex. She also knew that Maura loved to watch and listen to Jane pleasure herself. She looked over at her phone for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Maura know that she missed her. She continued rubbing herself and with her free hand she reached over and grabbed the phone. She looked for the video app and turned it on.

She looked up at herself, "Dammit!" She didn't want to watch herself. She closed her eyes and focused on her task at hand. She decided that she was getting close enough with just her own stimulation. She hit the record button and closed her eyes.

"Fuck! Maura. Yeah, Baby! That's right, touch me." She smiled slightly and decided to go inside. She shoved two fingers into herself and began thrusting her hips as her fingers reached deep inside. The phone was focused on her facial expressions and was recording her moans. "I miss you, Maur. You are the only thing I can think...ah! About!" She started moving her hand faster and her hips bucked upwards. "You are making me come so hard...right...now!" Jane made her 'O' face while the camera continued to record. "Fuck!" Jane looked at her phone as she rode out her orgasm. "I love you and miss you. I hope you enjoyed this little video" She gave her signature smirk and hit the stop button. She set the phone on the table and went to take a shower.

After a shower she decided it was late enough to eat dinner. She grabbed her phone and made an order for pizza. While she was waiting for the food to arrive, she wrote a text to Maura with the video attached.

_-Maur, I made you a video. NSFW._

Sent. She leaned back on her couch and turned on the television. Her phone rang. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. Of course, work.

* * *

Maura was having fun. She was sitting at a table with two of her old professor's from her BCU days and a few other colleagues from around the country. "And then my tech turned to me and said, 'But, aren't all carpet fibers made of the same thing?'" The table erupted into laughter. "it wouldn't have been so bad if the DA and the head Detective on the case weren't sitting there. It made me look as though I had to most uneducated staff! I, of course, used it as a learning tool and explained carpet fibers to him. Later, we talked about it more I explained to him about the various types of materials are in various fibers. Which is why we ran the test in the first place. He was just an assistant of course. But I thought you had to go to college for those things!" The man stopped talking as a few people seemed to start having their own conversation . Maura was not fond of the gentleman's story, made him seem a bit pompous in her opinion. But everyone here spoke her language. And most of the stories were invigorating.

"Aren't you in charge of who you hire? Why wouldn't you have screened him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well, he was hired before I started. Basically, he just did what he was told. He never paid any attention to what he was doing." The man looked at her and smiled. As if the answer was obviously not his fault.

"Well, I have a fantastic Senior Criminalist," she said enthusiastically. "She was trained at my Alma Mater and is quite capable in her own right." He smiled at her again. She looked at him for a moment and realized she knew that look. Since, she was speaking to him, he was thinking that she was interested in him. One of her professors was sitting to her right and overheard her conversation.

"Ah, yes! Susie! She is quite brilliant. She was a fantastic student of mine you know. I believe I was a reference for her when she applied for the job with your office, Maura."

"Yes, I hadn't spoken with you for quite some time. It was great to catch up when I called you to speak about her." She smiled, thankful to not have to be stuck talking to the medical examiner from...where ever he was from.

"Maura, that's a beautiful name, Dr. Isles. I didn't realize what your first name was until just now." Her attention looked back over.

"I am afraid I did not catch your name either," she really didn't care much but figured she should have a name to go along with the story she would be sure to tell Jane later.

"My name is Jim. Dr. Jim Spencer. I work in Cincinnati."

"I've never been to Cincinnati, Jim." She smiled and turned back to her professor.

"Well, perhaps you should stop by sometime and I could show you around my lab. By the way, it seems like dinner is over and we are just sitting here chatting. Would you care to go to the bar and grab a drink?"

She knew he was going to ask her something like this. She thought about how she was going to get out of this invitation. Just then her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her clutch and saw she had a text from Jane. She smiled and looked up at Jim.

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend just texted me. She sent a video. You can go ahead to the bar, I'm going to see what she sent." He looked at her for a moment.

"Well, watch the video and then we can go over together. I don't mind waiting. I'm sure your friend is just sending some video of her kid or something."

Maura looked at him not quite understanding what he meant. She opened the text.

_-Maur, I made you a video. NSFW._

She looked at it for a moment and attempted to understand what NSFW meant. Then, she made the connection with what Jim had said. It was probably supposed to say TJ and the phone autocorrected to those weird letters. She smiled and hit the play button. She expected to see the cute little Rizzoli on the screen. She was slightly confused when all she saw was Jane face contorted in a weird way. Then, came the sound.

"Fuck! Maura. Yeah, Baby! That's right, touch me." Maura's mouth fell open. She felt her entire body turn beat red. She looked up at everyone at the table for a moment then grabbed her phone and attempted to turn the volume down. She became flustered and embarrassed and turned it up instead.

"I miss you, Maur. You are the only thing I can think...ah! About! You are making me come so hard...right...now!" Frantically, she attempted to stop the video, but for some reason she hit the pause and play button on repeat as the video continued playing in broken pieces. By now the entire table was looking at the woman.

"Fuck! I love you and miss you. I hope you enjoyed this little video" Maura sat there with her mouth still open, phone in hand, too embarrassed to look up. She grabbed her purse and jacket and left the table without looking back she left the restaurant. She quickly walked across the hotel lobby and pressed the elevator button in quick succession until the doors opened. She got inside and saw Jim walking towards her hurriedly. She pressed the close door button and he disappeared.

She pressed her floors button. She looked down at the perpetrator. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. It was so very unprofessional and not ethical to listen to her girlfriend masturbate whilst at dinner with medical examiners from around the country. Most of those people were going to be sitting in her seminar tomorrow! The elevator stopped and she walked straight to her room. She closed the door and threw her phone on the bed. She thought for a moment. _NSFW. Not suitable for Work. Dammit, what an idiot!_ She was warned and she did not realize it.

She thought about calling Jane and telling her what had happened. But instead, she realized that she was quite turned on herself. She looked at the phone lying on the bed. She realized that she mainly heard the video but did not actually watch it or get to enjoy it. She picked up the phone and found the text again. She hit play. She sat on the bed and watched as Jane had pleasured herself just for her. Her heart swelled for her detective and she wished she was there with her now. She hit the call button.

"Hey, did you get my..." Jane started. She pulled the luggage to the bed.

"Yes! I got it. So, did the entire table of colleagues I was sitting with."

"What? I said it was not for watching in a work environment."

"I know. I thought you were telling me that it was you and TJ. I couldn't remember what NSFW meant. So, I played it. Then, I couldn't turn the damn thing off."

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line. "Jane, I was mortified. I came back to my room and I watched it again. Less mortified. More turned on."

There was silence again. "Jane?"

She heard something muffled on the line. "Sorry, I put you on mute because I was laughing so hard! Are you for real? You played THAT video while sitting at the dinner table with a bunch of stuffy medical examiners?" She laughed some more, "I bet they all went back to their rooms! I probably gave them the thrill of a lifetime!"

Maura was about ready to chastise for laughing, but realized it was funny. Of course, something like that would happen to her. But the point seemed to be lost as Maura got wrapped up in listening to Jane laugh through the phone. It was one of her favorite things about the detective because in their line of work, laughter was rare. "Jane, once you are done laughing at my unpleasant situation. I would like to get back to the actual content of your video."

Jane stopped laughing. "Did you like the content of the video, Maur?" She chuckled a little bit.

"Very much. I sort of thought that perhaps we could talk a little bit about it and maybe I could make one for you. You know return the favor?"

"So, you want me to talk dirty to you so you can send me a video of you...doin' stuff...to yourself?"

Maura breathed out a small moan, "If you'd like me to. I mean, three more days of conferencing, then a travel day. That's a long time to go without feeling your body against mine."

Jane held the phone to her shoulder and looked down at her task, butterflies filled her stomach. "You know, I would love that. How do ya wanna start?" She reached over and opened a drawer.

"Well, what are you doing right now and what are you wearing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing. I have on my BPD tank top on with my sports bra. Some shorts." Jane looked down at her attire. She grabbed some clothes out of the top drawer and threw them on the bed. "What are you wearing? Is it cold there in San Francisco?"

"Hmmm...well, it's usually chilly in the mornings and warms up by the afternoon. I have on that blue dress with the small straps that you made me wear out for dinner about a month ago." Maura reached behind herself and unzipped the dress.

"I love that dress on you. It's very sexy. I think it would be hard for you to not look sexy though. You could wear a football jersey and look incredibly sexy, Maur." Jane opened her closet door and looked at what was hanging in the closet. She grabbed a few jackets and threw them on the bed. A few pants and a dress soon followed.

Maura stepped out of the dress and climbed on the bed. She slipped under the covers and started to knead at her own breast. "Thank you, Jane. I miss your mouth. You have this way of kissing me right where I need it. I love when you suck on the side of my neck or bite it. You never bite me too hard. Just right." She moved her hand and swiped it across her stomach.

Jane growled, "Shit. I love kissing your neck, just your skin tastes like...like you. But what got me excited earlier was thinking about sucking on your nipples." She looked around the room and looked at the clock. She ran into the bathroom and started grabbing things. Then, she thought better of it and just grabbed a couple of toiletries.

"Mmmm. Detective. I wish you were doing that right now. I love how your mouth feels all over me." She started tweaking her nipple thinking about her lover's tongue running over it.

Jane opened the large piece of luggage and started shoving her pile into it. She grabbed her phone charger and threw it in. "Oh, baby. I wanna rub my hands down your body and grab your ass." She looked around and remembered shoes. She opened her closet grabbed a few pairs and threw them in.

"Oh, yes." Maura slipped her hand under her panties. "Jane, I want you to touch me. I want you inside of me."

Jane stopped mid zip and stood up in the middle of her room. She smiled. "You have no idea how much I want that right now, Maur. I love you so much! Soon, I will be able to run my hand down and slip inside." She opened her bedside table drawer and looked at the small box. "I better get off the phone if you are gonna send me that video. Cause I do want that video." She grabbed the box and opened it. Seeing the ring safe and sound. She closed it again and shoved it in her pocket.

"Ok, I love you, Jane. I can't wait for you to feel me come." Maura hung up the phone quickly and looked for the video recorder. She pressed record.

Jane shoved her phone in the other pocket and walked out into her living room, pulling the luggage behind her. "Thanks for watching Jo for me. We'll be back next week. Cavanaugh gave me the entire week. Tell Korsak I owe him big time."

"Good luck, sweetheart! She'll say yes. So, don't you worry about that. She loves you." Angela smiled at her daughter. "But let's get you to the airport." Both women walked out the door.

* * *

Maura laid on the bed breathing heavily for a few moments. She smiled and sent the text to Jane. Feeling somewhat refreshed, she decided to go ahead and take a bath. She walked into the bathroom and started the water. She grabbed a robe and put it on. She heard someone knocking at her door. Puzzled she went over and looked through the peep hole. _Jim._ How did he find her room? She opened the door.

"Dr. Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Isles," with the use of his professional name he had become unsure of his coming this far to talk with the beautiful woman. His face reddened. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You left the table so abruptly. I wanted to do the gentlemanly thing and check on you."

She studied him for a moment and felt sorry that he felt some sort of need to find her room and actually knock on the door. "Jim, I appreciate the sentiment. I did not realize that Jane would send something of that nature, I assure you. I was quite disconcerted at the time, but am feeling better now. Thank you for your concern."

"It's just that I had a friend accidentally send me a sex video too. He meant to send it to his girlfriend. I know how it feels. It's embarrassing. But with technology these days." He laughed uncomfortably.

"Dr. Spencer. The video was intended for my eyes and ears. It's just that it was intended for my eyes and ears, only. My girlfriend made the video for me to enjoy, alone, by myself in the privacy of my own room." His mouth dropped open.

"Uh, when you say girlfriend, do you mean your friend that you two get drunk and make out or something? Cause I can handle that!" He laughed again as if he had figured it out.

"No, I mean, my girlfriend. As in we've been dating one another for the past year. Jane and I are very much in love and very much together." She saw the hope fly out of his eyes.

"Oh. I see. I apologize Dr. Isles. I didn't think that you were, in that way."

"In what way, Jim?" She feigned ignorance.

"You know. A. Well, a...lesbian." He whispered the last word.

"Jim, I apologize if you misread something during dinner. I am very busy getting ready for my presentation tomorrow. So, unless there is something else you feel you need to discuss. I must say goodnight." He stood there in the doorway and stammered for a moment. Then, defeated his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"Good night, Dr. Isles. I look forward to listening to your presentation in the morning." He turned and walked down the hallway. Maura closed and locked the door. She heard the bath and hurried to turn it off. She tested the temperature and disrobed.

* * *

Maura awoke with a start as her phone began to ring. She lazily looked at the screen and saw Jane's face. "Jane? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Maura. I know it's late but I am standing down here in the lobby of your hotel and they won't tell me where your room is. They say it's private information and they don't just hand it out to anyone off the street."

"What? Is this a joke?" Maura sat up in the bed.

"No, It's not a joke. Korsak talked to Cavanaugh for me and he gave me a week off. So, while you were making your porn video, I was packing a bag to get on a plane. Seriously, I am downstairs. The lobby is pretty nice eh? But this Henry guy is ticking me off with the privacy bull shit."

"Oh my God! You really are here! I didn't tell you about Henry the bell hop! I'm on the top floor, room 1345. I am so excited! Come up here immediately!" She jumped out of the bed and looked around to straighten up the room. She looked at the bags from her earlier shopping excursion. She reached into one of the bags and grabbed Jane's present. She began to take off her pajamas.

Jane turned her head towards Henry, "Told you, she's in room 1345."

"Yeah, well. You can never be too careful. Besides I had to fight with some other guy about where her room was already a few hours ago. He was a weird one. He told me the same thing. That she was his girlfriend and he wanted to surprise her."

"What? Did he tell you his name? Did you tell him what room was hers?"

Henry looked at the detective. "No, I didn't tell him. He stormed off. He said his name was Jim."

Jane looked at the boy and decided he was telling the truth. Now, she was on a mission to get to the room as quickly as possible.

Maura heard the knock on the door and she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her nightgown and opened the door. "Well, Detective..." She thought she saw Jane as she breezed past her in the doorway into the room. Maura spun around and watched at the woman was frantically looking around the room.

"Is he still here? Did you have time to get him out of the room before I got up here?"

"What? Who?"

"Maur, don't fuck with me right now. Why are you wearing that teddy?"

"Jane, what are you talking about? I just put this on for you."

"Jim. Is Jim still here?"

Maura looked at her curiously, "Jane, what do you think is going on?"

"Well, Henry just told me about some guy named Jim trying to find out where your room was earlier, said you were his girlfriend and he was here to surprise you." Maura started laughing. "This isn't funny Maura!"

Her laughing calmed, "No, honey. I'm sorry. It's not. Dr. Spencer was at the dinner when the...incident occurred. He came up to my room to check on me. He was hitting me earlier and misunderstood when I told him I had a girlfriend. He thought I meant a friend that was a girl. I was quite clear with him, told him to leave, and he left to lick his wounds."

Jane visibly relaxed. "Well," she started. She knew she was not acting rationally. "I can't blame a guy for hitting on you. You are the most beautiful woman to ever set foot in this city." She walked over appreciating the nightgown Maura put on for her. She put her hands on the other woman's hips. "And I might have overreacted just a bit."

Maura smiled. "You might have just a little bit. But at the same time it feels nice to know that after a year together, you still love me enough to get a little jealous now and again." Maura lifted her arms around her detective's neck.

"So, this is San Francisco, Dr. Isles?"

"Indeed, it is, Detective Rizzoli."

"What time is your presentation in the morning?"

"It's at ten. My session is two hours. Then, we have lunch and I signed up for an afternoon session. But I don't have to go. I've been to that seminar before. Would you like to spend the afternoon with me. I would love to show you around the City. Lombard Street, Coit Tower, Fisherman's wharf, and my personal favorite is Twin Peaks. You can see most of the City from there. And the drive up there is through a nice neighborhood with some gorgeous houses."

Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and lifted her a bit. "Sounds like a date! Now, I watched that video on the plane about twenty times. So, how about we explore that a bit." She walked towards the bed and Maura laughed.

"Detective. I do need proper sleep and it is almost 4 in the morning."

"Perfect! That means it's seven our time. So, we should be wide awake." She laid her down and crawled towards her. "I'm just helping you relax and get rid of the presentation jitters." She leaned down and kissed the blonde on the side of her neck. Maura moaned and Jane smiled as she bit lightly. She moaned louder. "That's my girl," she whispered against perfect skin.

* * *

A few hours later, Jane was dressed and ready to accompany Maura to her presentation. "I told you I am excited to sit and listen to you talk about cutting up dead people. I get to watch you do it all the time And you do an excellent job of it. And you look super sexy while doing it. And I want to support you. So, yes. I want to go. I'm dressed and ready to go!" Jane motioned to her outfit.

Maura smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. She pulled back and gave herself one more look in the mirror.

"You look perfect. You always look perfect." Jane smiled and knew that was what Maura wanted to hear. She felt the box in the pocket of her jacket. She grabbed it and held it. This was it. This afternoon, she was going to propose. The only thing she wasn't sure of was what to say. Or when to get down on one knee. That was what she was really going to be thinking about and figuring out during the lecture.

"Let's go then," Maura grabbed her tablet and both women headed out the door.

* * *

The lecture hall was slowly starting to fill up. Maura walked to the front where a woman had a headset on. They discussed how to set Maura up with the microphone and how to connect her tablet to the overhead screen. Jane chose a seat towards the back and watched the woman she loved prepare herself for this lecture. Eventually, Jane looked around and noticed that the room had filled up. She could not see an empty seat in the room.

A man went up on the stage and picked up a microphone. "Hello? Is this on? Hi! I am Dr. Jim Spencer." Jane's attention sharpened. She studied the man and realized he was not even close to being Maura's type. "I am the lucky guy who gets to announce our speaker for this seminar this morning. This is one of the most amazing and accomplished women in our field. Her work on several serial cases has become what young people are studying in our colleges and universities. Her case studies on appropriate technique of completing an autopsy has been published in a few journals that we all know and love. Please give a warm welcome to the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Dr. Maura Isles." The crowd began to clap and cheer. Jane felt her chest get bigger. She had never been more proud of Maura. She realized that she took the other woman for granted and was a very accomplished professional.

She knew that she relied on her for information regarding their cases. But Maura was very instrumental in most of their cases. Without her, many of the murders they solved would not be solved. She was very grateful to have Maura in a professional manner. She also realized that she really was breathtakingly beautiful. She watched from the back as the woman she loved began to speak.

* * *

There was a small crowd of men crowded around Maura after the session was over. Jane made her way over. Maura looked and saw her walking towards her. She lifted her hand, "Jane," she motioned. The Detective walked over and gave the woman a hug.

"You were fantastic, Dr. Isles." Maura beamed and pulled back for a moment.

"Jane, this is a former professor of mine. Dr. Rogers. He taught my criminology 301 class at BCU. Dr. Rogers, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She is one of the Detectives that I work with and mentioned in my presentation." Maura kept a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Ah, Detective Rizzoli. I have read about you more than once in the local newspaper. Quite a hero."

Jane smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

Maura gestured to a few other people standing near. She wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "Jane, this is Dr. Spencer. Jim, this is my girlfriend, Jane."

Jane registered what Maura was telling her. This was the same Jim who was stalking her girlfriend. She was also telling Jim that Jane now knew who he was. Jane reached her hand out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Spencer." She smiled at him.

Jim shook the Detective's hand and noticed the look in her eye . It was a clear message to back away from Maura as soon as possible. He looked back and forth between both women and made his excuses to leave. They stood around for a few more minutes while she stood back and watched people ask questions and remark on Maura's performance. She smiled and let her woman bask in the glory for a while.

Finally, the hall had emptied. Maura grabbed her things and the two headed out to find a place to eat lunch.

* * *

**A/N: If there is interest, I have another chapter that I have in my head. But I really need to stop being distracted by these side ideas! Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: You guys are fantastic! Thank you for the interest. Here is the next chapter.**

**I don't have a beta, (plug if anyone wants to) so all mistakes are mine.**

Maura stood in line next to Jane. Jane looked around. The restaurant seemed to be pretty busy. There was various types of bread lined up on shelving behind the counter. She looked at each one and admired the craft of bread making. "Hey," she nudged the honey blond. "That one is shaped like Bass!" She pointed to a turtle shaped bread in a basket. Maura turned and smiled at her.

"That looks nothing like Bass. This is not the healthiest of lunches, but I always get a clam chowder bread bowl here. They have a Teddy bear too!" Jane laughed. Of course, leave it to Maura to rain on her parade. She looked around at the people as they made their way to tables or out of the shop. Almost everyone had a tray with a little loaf of bread with steaming soup in the middle.

"So, Boudin's, huh? Is this like better than Boston Chowder? Cause I doubt it can be better than Boston Chowder."

"It's definitely not the same flavor. But it is still worth it." Maura leaned up and kissed the Detective quickly. She heard the woman at the counter indicate it was her turn to order. "Yes, two clam chowder bread bowls and two waters." She opened her purse to pay but Jane had beat her too it and handed the woman a twenty.

"If you are gonna show me around, I can at the very least buy your lunch." Jane put her hand on Maura's lower back as they moved down the line and waited for their food. When their number was called, Jane grabbed the tray and followed the shorter woman to a table in the back of the restaurant. They sat down. Jane looked at her bowl with her spoon in hand. She looked back up and looked at Maura who had her mouth open with her spoon dripping with creamy soup. She took the bite and looked quizzically at Jane. "Are you sure this isn't gonna suck?"

Maura moaned with extra effort. Once she swallowed, "It is not going to 'suck'. It is quite delicious. Would you like me to help you? It's best if you scrape some of the bread on the inside with your soup. Like this." Maura reached over the table with her plastic spoon and scraped the inside of Jane's bowl and held her other hand under it as she brought it to her mouth. Jane slowly opened her mouth but held eye contact with the medical examiner. She closed her mouth around the spoon as her lips drug against the spoon.

"Mmmm. That is good." She chewed a little until she swallowed her bite. "Maybe you need to feed me a little more?"

"Jane Rizzoli. I am not going to sit here and feed you." She smiled and her dimples appeared. "Just eat your lunch. We have a lot of ground to cover in just one afternoon. I leave to go back in two days."

"Nope. We are here for an entire week. Cancel your flight back. I already bought us a ticket for the same flight home."  
"But I have to get back to work."

"Nope. I took care of it, Maur. We are spending the week in San Francisco. So, we have plenty of time to do whatever it is that you want to do. Pick your two favorite things and we will do them this afternoon. Then, if you have time tomorrow, we will do a few more things. We can plan out the entire week if you'd like." Jane dug her spoon in again and took a large bite.

"Just when I think I couldn't love you anymore. You are amazing, Jane." Jane gave a lopsided grin and continued to chew. "Well, being on Market right now, we could go shopping in Union Square. I could let you shop with me at the place I bought the outfit from last night from. But I would love to take you to Twin Peaks. I could show you most of the City and give you a preview for the rest for the week." Jane swallowed. She supposed first thing wouldn't be a bad thing. They would have an entire week to celebrate their engagement together. She just hoped she would have a little more time to think of the perfect way to ask.

"Are you sure you wanna go their first?" Maura paused. She wasn't sure how to respond. She thought she had been clear in her reasoning.

"Is there something else you would rather do first?"

"No, I've heard that there are so many things to see here. And it seems like that's your favorite spot."

"Would you rather go to Alcatraz? I don't feel I have had enough time to properly prepare for a tour today. I would have to map out various locations and the best way to get from place to place. And I would think that the night tour of the island would be of more interest for you."

"Maur, I'm not criticizing your choice. I want to spend the day with you. I would love to go wherever you want to go." She put her spoon down and reached across the table. She grabbed one of Maura's hand and held it in hers. "I am going to let you choose our destiny today." Maura gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Jane." She pulled her hands away and picked up her spoon.

* * *

As Jane held the door to the cab open for Maura, she internally cursed herself for letting Maura pick where they were going for the afternoon. She always thought a proposal at dusk would be more appropriate. Her hand slid against the door as she made her way inside after the blond. Sweaty palms. The knots in her stomach tightened, but it was the good kind. She knew that she wasn't nervous about asking the questions. She was confident that the Medical Examiner would answer in the affirmative. At least, she was mostly confident.

She thought back to when they finally had taken that step towards more than friendship. She remembered standing there watching Casey as he was leaving the scene of the collapsed building. She felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. When she turned, startled, she saw Maura. As if it had happened yesterday, she distinctly thought to herself, "Why am I always watching people I love walk out of my life? Why can't he see that we would be good together? Why doesn't he see how much I love him?" She had turned and smiled at Maura. She made a joke about their crazy lives. Maura had grabbed her hand. "Maura's never walked away from me." She turned and looked into Maura's eyes and she saw what she felt. She saw the exact questions in her eyes.

She had felt her heart swell. It felt bigger than it had ever felt before. Looking into the eyes of her best friend she immediately realized that she had never been in love before. But she also figured out that she was in love with her best friend. She had let go of Maura's hand and saw the disappointment in her face. She felt the same way as Jane. Then, the detective did what she always did when working a case. She looked at the evidence. Her mind was flooded with memories and conversations and immediately felt like an idiot. They were in love with each other and had never done anything about it. They never acknowledged what was just below the surface. She wondered how long the other women had been aware her her feelings. She put her hand on the disheveled Doctor's lower back. "Let's let everyone do their jobs. Let's go home." Maura had simply nodded. They headed away from all of the noise and chaos.

The car ride was completely silent until Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. She looked over at Maura, whose hands were sitting in her lap. "I think we should go inside and talk." Maura for the first time since getting into the car looked at Jane. She nodded and they went inside. After the front door was closed Jane spoke again. "Were you just going to let me pine away after him forever?" Maura was clearly surprised at the question.

"Jane, I would never let you just 'pine away'. But you love him so much. Of course, I support you in trying to get him to not go through with the surgery. It is very dangerous."

"That's not what I meant, Maur. Were you going to let me just slip away from you?" Maura froze. Jane knew that she had no intention of telling her and was quite surprised that Jane was asking questions that sounded like she knew how the pathologist felt.

"Jane, I am not sure what you want me to say here. We would still be friends if you and Casey made things work."

"Damnit, Maura!" Jane slammed her fist on the couch. She hadn't realized how much it hurt to know that the woman she was looking at would not fight for her. "Why not? Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Now, she saw panic in her friends face. "I don't know what you are talking about." Jane smiled for a moment. Fear. She could tell when a suspect felt it. She was a reader of people's inner thoughts and feelings. Why had she been so blind? Maura never wanted to jeopardize their friendship.

"You really are the dumbest genius that I know!" Jane took a step forward and grabbed the smaller woman's hips as she leaned forward and kissed her hard. She pulled back abruptly and looked deep into shocked, hazel eyes.

"What...I mean...Casey?" Maura couldn't quite formulate a coherent thought and it made Jane chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen this sooner. I should have known how you felt. I should have paid attention to how I felt. I'm so sorry, Maur..." She was cut off by Maura's soft lips on hers again. The kissed for a few more moments and pulled apart slowly hoping the contact wouldn't really be over. Jane held the woman close as the honey blond laid her head on the taller woman's chest. "Maura Isles. You have no idea what you mean to me. I've been such an idiot. Too wrapped up in some stupid ideal of what love is or what I need to fight for. I need to fight for us. you and me. Because at the end of the day, you are the only one I want to go home to. You are the only one that I need with me when a building is falling down around us. You are the only one who would never walk away from me. And you are the only person that I know, who would kill me if you did."  
They had stood there for countless minutes. Jane was completely content to just stand and hold the woman she loved.

"I love you, Jane. I always have and I always will." It was just that simple. Easy words that quietly passed her lips to the Detective's ears. Jane's heart fluttered. She felt relaxed for the first time in months. Her brother, partner, and nephew almost died. They had been through hell and back for years. In the quiet of Maura's house, in the comfort or each other's arms, Jane felt the first real sense of peace that she had not felt since Hoyt slammed the first scalpel through her hand.

Her mind snapped back to the present as Maura was getting out of the car. She looked around frantic wondering where they were. There was a battered road, with gravel strewn about. She followed the other woman. The stone wall was a good place to look. The greenery didn't really look like they were in any city at all. More like a hike in the mountains. She quickly found her girlfriend's retreating form. Her eyes never left the sashaying of hips as she walked towards the wall. She slowly wrapped her arms around the thing frame from behind and kissed the side of her smooth neck. When she lifted her head and looked out, she gasped.

"See what I mean," Maura said quietly. Jane did, in fact, see what she meant. It was as if someone had yanked the city out from under them. At first, the sense of eternity hit her. The City was full of cars, people, and buildings that slid down and out from where they were standing. If she didn't know better, it almost seemed as if everything was flowing outward towards the bay. She looked over to the left and saw the expanse of the ocean and in the far distance, fog was still lingering over the water. Her eyes were pulled towards the right as she saw the red bridge. She had seen it in photos and on television. But even from this distance the majesty of the Golden Gate was quite impressive.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are." She kissed the side of her neck again and squeezed tighter. She felt, rather than heard, the smaller woman laugh against her.

"See over there," she was pointing further to the right. "Alcatraz. The TransAmerica building, coit tower. And the other bridge is the Bay bridge. They are building a new one right next to it."

"This is more amazing than what you ever described. What a beautiful city!" She looked at the Rock. She thought about all of the infamous people who were held in the walls. She was starting to get excited to go exploring with the blond. She also was becoming aware of the burning sensation she had in her pocket. The little box was starting to feel hot against her hip.

Looking out across the city, she knew exactly what to do . "Hey, Maur. I wanna take a photo of you. Sit here on this wall." She released her and stood back. Maura listened and walked to the wall and sat down. The wind blew her hair and she shook her head to get the few strays away from her face. She sat up straight and got into the perfect pose.

She watched her for a moment and walked closer to the wall. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She held it up in front of her and took a photo. She put her hand back into her pocket and she stepped forward and knelt on her knee. She pulled out the little box and watched Maura's face as confusion flickered across. "Maura Dorothea Isles, you are my eternity and the essence of who I am. I will share the rest of my life with you and fight everyday to come home to you and our family. I am so overcome with happiness and peace because I have the honor and privilege to be so deeply in love with you. I am the luckiest woman to ever set foot on this Earth." She saw a few tears escape her eyes and trail down perfect cheeks. "Will you marry me?" She held the box up and opened it. The simple ring sparkled in the San Francisco sun. A few people standing around stopped gazing at the city and had turned their attention to the couple.

Maura laughed for a moment as she reached out and held the Detective's face. A few more tears fell. When her fingers touched her cheeks, Jane realized that she was shaking. "Yes," it was barely above a whisper. Jane leaned forward to hear better above the wind. Maura noticed and said louder, "Yes! Of course, Jane, I will marry you!" Jane was slightly startled by the sudden clapping and hollering that accompanied the answer.

She took the ring out and held it as Maura shifted and moved her hands so that she was prepared to receive the ring on her finger. Jane pushed it onto her smooth, now steady hand. She whispered, "I love you," as she stood and both women embraced. Jane leaned back slightly and kissed her fiancée. They stood there holding each other. "So, you picked our destiny today." Maura pulled out of her arms.

"What do you mean?"  
"The last time you mentioned this place, I went out and bought this ring. Because I knew that I wanted to ask you right here. I was so mad at Cavanaugh for not letting me come with you. Because I wanted to do this. Korsak talked to him for me. Which is why he let me take the week off. I knew that you would bring me here. I didn't know what day. I'm kinda glad we came here first. Now, I can spend an entire week with just you. No work. No family. No serial killers. No crazy life. Just...us."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are perfect. This is better than I have ever imagined and I had no idea. I mean, I am so incredibly happy. But I didn't know you wanted marriage. I was just going to let you take the lead."

"Well, you're gonna have to figure out how to merge our wedding fantasies. But I am willing to give a little more on the Red Sox thing. And my request is that your dress is not too complicated to take off." She grinned.

"You are my wedding fantasy. As long as I get to say 'forever' with you, I would marry you any where, wearing anything." She pushed herself up and kissed the brunette again.

"Ok, it's settled. We will get married at City Hall after work one day, go directly home and get naked."

Maura laughed, "I think we shouldn't rush the idea. We can talk about it all week." Jane grinned and they settled themselves against one another as they went back to looking out over the city. Something, was different about it suddenly. It held more excitement and possibility. "Jane, let's get back to the hotel."

"Huh? Hotel? Why? I thought we had time to do a few more sight seeing things or something."

"We have all week for sight seeing." She leaned in towards the brunettes ear. "Right now, I'd like for my future wife to take me to our room. We should start practicing for our wedding night." Jane immediately straightened.

"Yes, well," she looked back at the cab still sitting in along the road. "We can't be rusty. I mean, let's go." She reached down and grabbed Maura's hand and headed back to the cab.

* * *

Maura woke up and realized that it was now dark outside. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. _6:47_. She leaned over and kissed a sleeping detective and slowly got out of bed. Using her phone for light, she grabbed Jane's button down that was thrown on the floor. She put it on and looked around for her panties. She couldn't find them and tried to think back as to when and how they were removed.

She had thought that it was going to be beautiful, slow love making when they made it back to the room. However, in the cab, Jane was doing everything that she could to make sure that the medical examiner was completely turned on. Little touches and light whispers had made Maura lose her senses and as soon as they were in the elevator, she had grabbed Jane around the neck and ferociously kissed her. They had kissed and groped one another all the way down the hallway and through the door to their room. It was sort of hazy in her mind between the door closing and how they had ended up on the bed naked and melting their bodies together until their bodies exploded for the intense pleasure they gave to each other.

She turned the light on by the desk. Their hanging off the chair were Jane's boi shorts. She shrugged to herself and slid them up her legs. She took out her tablet and sat in the chair with her tablet on the desk. She pulled one leg up and started typing.

The sudden light caused Jane to jump awake in the bed and she looked next to her and see an empty spot beside her. She sat up and looked at the desk and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Dr. Maura Isles was sitting on a desk chair with one leg pulled up, wearing Jane's underwear and shirt that was open in the middle barely covering anything. She was typing something on her tablet.

"Hey," she said. This cause Maura to spin around in the chair. "What're you doing over there?"

"I'm making a list of places I want to take you this week. I have the list already, but I am grouping them by geographic location so that we can walk to most everything and we can be in different areas of the city each day. Although, I still have the conference to attend tomorrow. I have a morning and afternoon session." Maura got up from the chair and walked back over to the bed with her tablet in hand.

She settled in beside naked Jane, who did not seem to mind being exposed as the comforter was sitting around her hips. She leaned over and kissed her future wife. "I love how organized you are. Are you sure you can't skip something tomorrow?"

"As much I would like to stay in bed with you all day, I am required to be there. The morning session is an open gallery. We walk around and talk to various vendors or products. The afternoon session is the keynote speaker. It's sort of the finale and the main reason I wanted to attend. You can come with me to the morning session. You can help me look at fun new equipment!"

"You mean swag?"

"Swag? No! I doubt that. I mean, perhaps some. Sometimes, they have pens or calendars. They hand them out in hopes that you will remember their particular brand when you order. For example, latex gloves. In our office we have various brands that we use. Some are latex and some are latex free. There are some that have powder in them some are powder free. We have a few people allergic to the powder and the latex. It's quite complicated. Anyways, as Chief one of my more mundane job requirements is to make sure we order the proper supplies. I determine who our vendors are and where we spend the money. So, when you come down to my morgue, asking for a 'thingy' I know who I buy them from and why."

"You really know how to kill a mood." Maura shot her a glare.

"You know, that what I do for the homicide division is only about twenty percent of my job. I sometimes roll my eyes internally when you complain about paperwork. You really have no idea how much paperwork I have. I have to sign off on orders, deal with families attempting to pick up a body, sign death certificates for everyone who dies in the state. I only perform autopsies so that I actually get a break from signing so much."

"Honey, I know what you do. I wasn't trying to start a fight. I would love to go with you tomorrow. But I'll wander around in the afternoon."

"Ok," she smiled and leaned against the brunette and kissed her. "Tonight, we'll go out and get something to eat. We can go down to Fisherman's wharf after the last session tomorrow. Walk around the area. It's basically a giant tourist area with shops and food. We can also get tickets to Alcatraz for later in the week."

"Maur, we're gonna get married." She wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and pulled her close. "You're gonna be Dr. Maura Dorothea Rizzoli."

"Isles." Maura smiled. She was so excited to marry the woman who was holding her tightly. She couldn't help but think about keeping her own name.

"What? You don't want my name? You're practically a Rizzoli already!"

"No, I would like to hyphenate. Rizzoli-Isles. I have so many expectations of me with the Isles Foundation. I would like to keep it and still have your name too."

Jane smirked. "I like it, Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles."

"I love it and I love you. Now, let's talk about going to Lombard street, riding the cable cars, Baker's Beach, Palace of Fine Arts, The Presidio, Golden Gate Park, Legion of Honor, and..."

"Ok. How about we hold off on telling every single place we're gonna go to. I like surprises. I would love to go to every single place in the city with you. But I want to go to there. Not talk about it."

Maura gave stern frown, "Alright, Detective. Let's get dressed and go out to dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the people following this story. I am glad to supply some fluffy fluff. So, thank you all very much! I lost time over the week with a sick daughter. And work got a little overwhelming. i also caught the bug! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Also, a HUGE thank you to my new found beta, cstarj.

I still do not own 'em...need to win the lotto...

* * *

The morning was chilly and Jane was slightly offended that it was this cold in California on a summer morning. She pulled her jacket as if it could be closed tighter and make her warmer. She looked down the street. "Why is it so foggy?" she huffed. Maura rolled her eyes slightly and put her arm into the Detective's.

"You don't really want me to answer that question do you?" They began to cross the street as the light changed.

Jane smiled. She did love it when Maura knew random facts that explained even the most mundane things. It was the most quirky thing about the medical examiner that attracted Jane to be friends with her in the first place. However, in certain situations, Jane just wanted to ask a question and get an, 'I don't know', as a response. Fog in San Francisco did fall into that category. "No, future wife, I do not really want an answer. Just nod and pretend."

Laughter next to her ear from the honey blond was like music to her ears. "Yes, dear. I haven't the foggiest idea." Jane stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and jerked Maura back slightly.

Once she pulled herself back together, she looked at the confused woman. "You are hanging out with me too much! You are making jokes by yourself! You are a funny woman, Maura!" She laughed a little bit more as Maura relaxed. "I love that about you. You made a great joke and you didn't even know it." She narrowed her eyes for a moment, determining if she should be hurt or something, but she knew the brunette was just impressed.

"I love that you call me 'future wife'. However, we are going to have to talk about how long I have to wait to become your actual wife."

Jane looked over at her. Maura walked up to the door to the convention center and opened it. Jane walked inside and wrapped an arm around her waist when they both were inside. "Well, I think we have more than that to discuss, Doctor. Now," she looked at the crowded space filled with tables and signs and flashing lights, "Let's go check out some morgue-wear."

Maura rolled her eyes but leaned into her Detective. She walked with Jane until they came to the first row of vendors. She stood looking at a small device sitting on the table. She picked up the pruning shears. "Excuse me?" She asked the man sitting behind the table. He looked up at her briefly, sighed heavily, and put his book down.

"Yeah?"

"These seem to be pruning shears. What exactly are you selling here?"

"Pruning shears. Some pathologists like them better than medical rib cutters. And these are way cheaper."

Maura was offended. She turned and looked at Jane who was standing just behind her with her hand on her lower back. "I cannot imagine this would be an easier tool to use? It isn't properly shaped. I would only ever use a rib cutter or an electric bone saw."

"Look, Lady," he started. Jane from behind Maura's head snapped up and looked at the guy. She slowly shook her head in warning. He rolled his eyes and dismissed her. "A lot of people use 'em. If you don't want to, you'll be spending about five times the cost. It cuts the bone like a twig." Jane was now shaking her head with a little more force, hoping he would get the message.

"So, you think you can go to the Home Depot, buy them out of their cheap garden tools and sit at this conference and sell them to medical examiners that perform autopsies on people's loved ones?"

"I ain't the one doin' it. I just have them here if you want one, buy one. If not, move on."

"Now, you listen to..." She started but Jane grabbed her around the waist and started pushing her in another direction.

"Maur, not now. Leave that idiot alone. We are here to have a good time. Not lose our tempers."

"But he referred to cutting rib bones to snapping tree limbs. And he was so rude!"

"I know," Jane stopped walking and turned to look at the upset woman. "He was rude. But just like you are always telling me, you can't always control how others treat you, but you can control how you react." Maura began to relax. Jane put her hands on her upper arms. Her thumbs rubbed absently. "Maur, I think we should go look at something awesome. Like dead people refrigerators or maybe even tube thingy's."

Maura felt herself relax as Jane rubbed on her arms. "You are right." She took a deep breath and the pair started to walk around slowly. Every so often Maura's eye caught something on or behind a table and released Jane's hand and her attention would be pulled away. Jane graciously stood behind and looked around. Stuffy. Everyone here seemed stuffy. No one was laughing or joking or having fun of any kind. It was a serious event. Jane was bored out of her mind.

She really just wanted to take Maura back to their hotel room. It was amazing to the Detective that so much had changed between them and so quickly. Once they had told one another how they felt about the other, it was a bit of a rocky start. Jane had insisted that they start going out on dates. Maura had rolled her eyes and protested that they had been dating for months, if not years. They didn't need to date each other. Dating was for people trying to get to know one another. They already knew each other. Jane was adamant and Maura gave in.

The Detective wanted to take Maura out on the town and prove that she was worthy of her love. When they were just friends, there wasn't pressure to be good enough to be the pathologist's friend. Not even when they started calling each other "best friends". The second they crossed into this new territory, Jane suddenly realized that all she had to offer Maura, was herself. Her family was crazy, blue collar, catholic, and overbearing. She didn't have much money. She made enough money to get by and pay her bills. The overtime she put into her career meant that she couldn't even give Maura much time outside of work. Essentially, once Jane Rizzoli was alone with her own thoughts and insecurities, she had convinced herself that she was not good enough for Dr. Maura Isles.

She started by taking her to very expensive restaurants, gallery openings, and museums. She had always insisted on paying. After a few dates, Jane was frustrated with how low she had let her bank account get. But she was determined to show the good Doctor that she was worthy of her love. She spent a few weeks planning each date to maximize her cultural sensibility. If she thought Maura would be impressed by it, she tried it. No matter how bored out of her mind she really was.

Maura on the other hand was not quite enjoying the new Jane. She was overly accommodating and never disagreed with her. She noticed quite often that her eyebrows would rise when she looked at the bill for two people to eat a simple dinner. She allowed Jane the freedom at first but could tell that she was trying too hard. It didn't feel like them. It was starting to feel like dating every other idiot who ever treated her as if she came straight out of her parents' world expecting to be treated like a celebrity. One of the things she had loved most about Jane was that they could just be together and have a good time. Whether it was sitting at the Robber, sitting on her couch, or even in the morgue during an autopsy, Maura loved that she could be herself around Jane anywhere.

One day, Maura had texted Jane and told her that there was a change of plans. She told her to wear comfortable jeans and a Red Sox jersey. Jane showed up as told. Maura greeted her at the door in her own version of comfortable jeans and an older, rattier version of a jersey Jane had left at her house as a backuppajama shirt. She had taken them to Fenway and bought Jane a hot dog, popcorn, and beer. As Jane struggled to carry the food, Maura bought a cheesy foam hand. She started walking through the stadium towards their seats. Jane looked around once they were seated.

"What the hell? Nosebleeders? Really?"

Maura knew her plan was the perfect way to make her point. "Yes. I, too, can live in your world and enjoy myself."

Jane had just looked at her.

"Jane, do you really think that with this new shift in our relationship mean that we only have to do things for me? I like doing things with you. That is the whole point of being with you. Actually, being...with...you. Stop taking me out all over the place. Can't we just be us? Sometimes, we are just nosebleeders. Even though, I still have no idea why you call them that. These are good seats."

Jane took a large bite of her hot dog. Through the food she said, "It's cause we're up so high it's cold." She continued to chew.

"That makes no sense. Baseball season runs from the spring until the fall. And Boston doesn't have a very arid climate. The most common type of bleeding from the nose is anterior and is caused by climates that are..."

Jane swallowed quickly. "Nevermind. I think I know what you're really tryin' to say though. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to impress you."

"We've been dating for years. Can't we just be us? We already know each other. I just think that we should be exploring the new physical side of our relationship." Maura leaned over in her seat and put her hand on Jane's thigh. Whispering in her ear, she said, "I rather enjoy being physical with you, Detective."

Jane smiled and looked into beautiful hazel eyes. "I just want to make sure that I keep your interest."

"You already have my interest. And after this game, I want you to come home with me so I can explore joint interests...with you." Maura purred and closed the small distance and pressed her lips to Jane's. She pulled back. "Please don't ever think you need to impress me. You impressed me years ago." She put her hand on a smooth cheek and gazed into dark eyes.

"Maur, I...do you want some of my hot dog?" She brought the hot dog over and held it between them. Maura smiled and gazed at Jane as she opened her mouth and took a bite. Jane smiled. "How about we watch the game? Then, I think the joint interest thing is something worth exploring." The rest of the game was filled with flirting and banter. They had fallen back into their old routine. The pressure was off. Jane realized that she didn't have to try with the medical examiner because they already existing together. They didn't have to work for it anymore. She was go od enough for Maura before and even better for her now.

After that perfect date, everyone who knew and loved them found out and most were only surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Angela had caught Jane grabbing Maura's ass while they were cooking family dinner. She had been trying to be discreet...and failed. Everyone else they knew, found out within the hour. Everyone that they didn't know, found out an hour after that. She was surprised her mother didn't take an ad out in the paper.

Now, the Detective was standing behind her fiancé as she was talking to a woman about some boring piece of equipment. She smiled to herself. Maura turned her head and smiled at Jane. There was a light in her eyes. Excitement. When their eyes briefly connected there was an exchange of gratitude between them. Maura turned her focus back to the table. Jane was awed by how much joy filled her life because of this woman. Although, she still did not understand why talking to someone about hazmat suits was this exciting.

Maura turned and grabbed Jane's arm and looped hers through it and held her close. "This is so much fun! I'm glad you're with me. Even if it isn't your thing."

"My pleasure and the next time we get stuck in the morgue because you have to hit your little code red button, I would be much happier to be able to put on that suit after the decontamination shower." They started walking away from the tables slowly.

"Actually, these suits stay out of the area so that uncontaminated people can make contact and stay safe. You would still have to be naked after the shower. Of course, I enjoyed the view."

"What? That happened before we got together!" Jane stopped walking and sharply turned her head.

"I am aware, Detective." She beamed and raised an eyebrow. "I used to check you out all of the time. You already know that."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you were admiring my naked body at work, in front of co-workers." She feigned her shock. Maura just rolled her eyes and Jane laughed. "Ok, when you took your shirt off...I could not look away. And I was sure you noticed."

"I'm sure that if I did notice, I would have made my move sooner than I did."

"Oh, sure. Cause you made the first move? You weren't ever gonna tell me how you felt!"

"I know. I just like to think I would have been braver if I had a good solid piece of evidence that I wouldn't have been rejected. Not that I had ever worried about being rejected before. But you mattered."

Jane smiled and leaned over and gave a quick kiss. "I love you. But how much longer do we have to walk through the death shops?"

"I'm done. I have seen enough. I still have two hours until I have to be in the large hall for the keynote speaker."

"Well, it took us ten minutes to walk here. So, that gives us a full hour and forty minutes. That is plenty of time for hot sex and a shower." Jane almost looked elated and Maura realized how loudly her fiancé was talking when an older balding man looked over at them and gasped.

Maura smiled and started walking towards the doors that they had come into earlier that morning. Jane stood and watched her walking away for a moment. She looked over at the gentleman and smiled. They looked at each other and back at Maura as she continued on her mission. Jane looked back at him as he was checking out her fiancé's ass. She felt sorry for him and wanted to punch him at the same time. Suddenly, he looked back to her, a little startled that she was staring at him so intently. "Yeah, I'm gonna go fuck her." She turned on her heel and walked with wide strides to catch up. She did not even feel bad about saying it; she would never see that guy again.

* * *

"Dammit, Jane!" Maura was no longer amused. "I am getting dressed!" She swatted at Jane, half-heartedly. A smile crept on her face. "Look, I already let you talk me into round two in the shower. I really have to get back. I'll be gone two hours. Then, we can get a late lunch."

Jane grabbed the edges of her robe and wrapped it around her thin body and grabbed the tie and started to make a knot. "Fine! I'll get dressed and walk with you over there. Then, I'll walk around the city. And pick you up. But you don't make this easy."

"That's fine." Maura zipped up a new skirt. She knew if she said anything else it would just be an excuse for Jane to make more advances. She already was going to have to rush to put on her makeup. Drying her hair was a nightmare. She couldn't do anything without Jane trying to kiss on her bare shoulders o rbreasts. She had to stop mid-stroke and put on her bra. She walked into the bathroom. Luckily, Jane had acquiesced and stayed in the bedroom to get dressed.

She walked out of the bathroom when she was finished to find a ready-to-go Jane. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry for stalling." She handed Maura the small clutch that had been carelessly tossed across the room earlier.

"It's ok. I wasn't mad." Both women walked out of the door and headed back to the convention center.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thanks to my beta! You are awesome! So, I saw the disappoint of the lack of shower sex...fixed it. Also, I appreciate the feedback and follows. Here is some more sugary, sweetness for Valentine's Day. Again, this is fluff, fluff-ity, fluff, fluff, fluff. Not sure how much this will go on. I have been working on a new story that is angsty, drama filled. So, until then...enjoy the Rizzles. (I don't own 'em...sad face to me!)**

Jane was standing in the empty hallway looking around. The lecture was supposed to be finished fifteen minutes ago. She looked at her watch again. Sixteen minutes. Suddenly, she heard a bang against the door. She looked up and saw people flooding out of the room. She stood up straighter and searched the crowd. She was hoping that Maura was late enough that she was sitting in the back of the hall. Apparently, there was no such luck. She searched for a few more minutes until most of the room had emptied out. No Maura.

People were milling about talking about the lecture in smaller groups. The center door opened again and Maura momentarily looked around until her eyes fell on Jane. She smiled. Jane moved her feet towards her. "Hey, there. How was it? Exhilarating? I heard it was intellectually stimulating."

Maura laughed. "Did you now? It was quite fascinating. I'm sorry that it ran over."

"That's fine. It's not like I have a long agenda for the day. But I am starving. Lunch?"

"Oh. Um. I had a group of colleagues that wanted to have lunch all together. Would that be ok? Just one meal we share with a few people?"

"Of course, I get the rest of the week with you. You're here for the conference."

"I am, but I get to stay for you." She leaned forward and gave Jane a quick kiss. "I love you."

Jane smirked. "I love you, too. So, where are these people? I really would like to eat today." She looked around the hallway and was surprised that it was quite empty. Maura joined her in looking around.

"Hmm...They were just behind me." She walked back over to the door and opened it. Jane followed her inside. There was a small group of people huddled around a chair. "Gail," Maura started. A woman turned her head. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere we can eat?"

"Dr. Isles! Yes, of course. Gentlemen and ladies, let us go find a place to eat." Gail turned and walked towards Maura. The group seemed to start gathering their personal items and slowly walked towards them. "And who is this?"

Maura smiled. She loved introducing Jane. She was always so proud of her. "This, is my fiancé, Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane held out her hand and Gail took it.

A man reached over as well. "Detective Rizzoli, I have heard a lot about you. I'm Dr. Clabaugh. Maura, I mean, Dr. Isles has spoken very highly of you."

Jane smiled, "Thanks. Nice to meet you."

"Jane, this is Gail Nicols. She is the keynote speaker who just gave that amazing lecture. This over here is," Maura shifted to allow the other three people in the group to present themselves. "This is Dr. Jennifer Wright," Jane shook her hand with a smile. "Dr. Bruce Billings," Maura moved over for the last person. "And this is Dr. Jerry Clement." Jane looked up to shake Jerry's hand and froze.

"Dr. Uh, Clement?" This was the man that she had watched check out Maura. She had told this man that she was going to...fuck...Maura. Damnit. She was crude. Of course, he would know Maura. They were at a convention hall for medical examiners. Maura looked at Jane confused by her sudden awkwardness.

"Detective Rizzoli, is it?" He said. He looked at her and then at Maura.

"Uh. Yes. Yes, sir." Jane and Maura exchanged looks. "So, let's head out?" She said and turned around to head for the door. The group was none the wiser and followed her lead. Gail seemed to have an idea of where she was going and walked to the front with Jerry. Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her back. "Maur. You're gonna kill me."

"Don't be absurd, Jane."

"No. Seriously. When we were leaving to go back to the hotel earlier, Jerry was standing there next to us."

"Why would that constitute me killing you?"

"Because!" she gestured with her whole body and threw her arms up in the air. "As soon as you walked away, we both were checking out your...ass. I saw him staring at your ass."

"Jane, really?" Maura rolled her eyes. "We're going to get married. Men check out my ass all the time. You have to get over your jealousy."

"No. I am not upset about that. He saw me watching you, too. What I am upset about is the fact that I had to just kinda. I dunno. Rub it in his face."

"What did you do, Jane?"

"OK." She held her hands up in the air, palms out. "I may...or may not...have told him that I was going to go and...fuck you." The last two words fell from her mouth quickly as her cheeks reddened.

"You said what?" Maura's voice got louder. Causing Bruce to turn and see that they had stopped following the group.

"Dr. Isles? Are you two coming along?"

"Be right there, Bruce!" She said curtly with a finger in the air. When he turned to continue down the hall, she slapped Jane's arm. "What is wrong with you? Why would you say that to a complete stranger."

"Well, first of all, I didn't think I would ever see that guy again." she leaned back and straightened her posture. She threw a thumb over her shoulder

"If you weren't going to see him ever again, why would you need to lay such a claim on me?"

Jane sensed Maura's irritation, but at the same time it was adorable. "I dunno. Honestly, I do not even know." She reached out and put her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Maur, I just kinda got caught up in the moment and I wanted him to know that he could look all he wanted. But that I get to actually have you." She smiled a little crookedly. "I would brand you if I could." She looked at her lover's lips and gazed down to her neck. "Oh, shit!"

Jane's little almost apology was working. She wasn't really irritated anymore. Until Jane had finished with that. Subconsciously, Maura put a hand to her neck where Jane was looking with bright, wide eyes. "No! No! Jane!"

"Ok, so...maybe I sorta branded you a bit. I did not think it would turn that color!"

"Oh GOD! How noticeable is it?" She grabbed her purse and began to rummage in it. She grabbed her mirror and opened it. She lined it up and looked at herself. She slapped Jane again. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Maur! I swear that was not my intention! I swear!" Maura pouted for a moment and started walking quickly to catch up to the group. Her hand still on her neck. Jane followed. "Maura. I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Maura turned her head. "I'm not mad. I just think I have had enough of these people being privy to our sex life! First the video, now this! When we get to the restaurant you are coming into the bathroom with me to fix this."

"Ok." She followed the group down the street until Gail slowed at a doorway and opened the door for everyone to file inside.

Maura whispered something to Gail and motioned to for Jane to follow. She obeyed. Once inside the restroom, Maura put her purse on the counter. "Of all the jealousy induced stunts that I have had to put up with from you. This is most ridiculous." She pulled out her foundation and started to apply it.

"Maur. I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying that. Just look at this. Does it look any better?"

"Yeah. Just one more layer should do it." Maura complied and lifted her chin as she looked in the mirror. She put the foundation back into her purse.

"Jane," she turned and put her hands on her cheeks. "I love you. I'm going to marry you. You can't let other people cause you to act like this. This ring that I'm wearing is how you've branded me. I am yours. Yours only. You aren't going to lose me. Let old men check out my ass. I've seen plenty of people check out yours. It makes me proud that you are with me. I don't go around trying to mark you or telling complete strangers about our sex life." She leaned forward and kissed Jane.

"I know. I don't know what comes over me. I have never been the type that gets like this. You know that better than anyone. With you. It's different." She grabbed onto Maura's waist and pulled her close. "You bring out this...animalistic side of me that just wants to possess every ounce of you. Mark my territory make everyone know that you're mine. I've never felt like that before."

"Sweetheart. It's not necessary. You know that I love you. I get to spend this whole week with you. So, let's go back out there and sit through this uncomfortable lunch and then we'll go to Fisherman's Wharf and walk around. See the Sea Lions. Buy trinkets for everyone back home. Ok?"

Jane just kissed her. "Ok." They turned and left the bathroom.

* * *

Lunch had turned into an uncomfortable one for Jane. Maura had flipped her high society switch and acted as if there was nothing to be uncomfortable about. Jane envied that trait in her girlfriend. She, sometimes, wished that she could make her emotions hide in the background the way Maura did. Jane was great at using sarcasm to deflect but not to hide. This lunch was not going well. Every joke that she attempted to tell fell flat. At one point, she had said something and the only person at the table who laughed was Jennifer. In fact, the only person who seemed to enjoy the Detective's presence was Jennifer. Jane had given up trying to make nice with the rest of the table.

Jennifer was very smart. Not as smart as Maura, but very intelligent. She was just starting to enjoy the conversation she was having with her when the table seemed to have finished eating. She felt Maura's hand land on her thigh. She stopped mid sentence and turned to look at the other woman. "Hey," she started.

"I think we are wrapping up. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," she motioned to Jennifer.

"Maura, your Detective is a very interesting character." Jennifer looked around and smiled genuinely at Maura.

"Thanks, Jen. She is something isn't she?" The corner of her mouth upturned. "And I do apologize. But we have plans this afternoon. We shall take our leave. It was so nice to see you again, Dr. Wright."

"It was nice to meet you." Jane said turning back to Jennifer.

The two women stood up and made their goodbyes. Everyone thanked Maura for paying for their lunches. Then, they made their getaway. They walked back to their hotel. Jane wanted to change her clothes as did Maura. Once they were back in their room. Jane grabbed Maura by her hips as she was walking to the bathroom. "Hey. Wait a minute." She said from behind into soft golden hair. Maura grabbed her hands and leaned back into her.

The medical examiner laughed. Jane held her tightly. "Why, Detective, must we wait?"

"That's just it. I'm not really the waitin' type. I think we should do something first before we head out." Maura pushed her ass into Jane. "I see you've caught my drift." She leaned her head forward and kissed a now open neck.

"Mmhm. I think you may be right." She moaned as Jane started sucking under her ear then caressed her skin with her tongue. Maura turned in her lover's arms. She put her own on strong shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and soft, at first, but quickly began to grow in passion and intensity.

Jane leaned down a little bit as her hands slid down the outside of Maura's hips the across the back of her upper thighs until she grabbed a hold of Maura's ass. This caused Maura to gasp and pull away from the kiss. Jane smirked at the stunned look on her fiancé's face. Maura nodded her head slightly as a smile took over. Suddenly, she pulled the back of Jane's neck as lips crashed together hard. Maura thought about what Jane had said earlier about her animalistic side and she felt a wetness gush between her legs. She pulled back again and looked at the hungry look in the brunette's eyes. She moved her hands to Jane's shoulders and pushed hard.

Now, it was Jane's turn to look shocked as she stumbled backwards. Before she could even say anything, she saw Maura's face change as she stepped forcefully towards her. Maura grabbed Jane's waist and pushed her backwards towards the couch. She pushed her shoulders once more as Jane landed on the couch. Maura bent forward and unbuttoned the Detective's pants and started to yank them off. She pulled them off long, lean legs and threw the discarded clothing over her shoulder. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and straddled Jane who was just watching on the couch.

Once she was in Jane's lap, she softened. She lifted her hands to a strong jaw and cupped her gently. She leaned forward for a soft kiss. "Jane, take me...mark me...however you need me." The Detective wasted no time in wrapping her right arm around Maura's waist to anchor her while her stronger, left hand dove between her legs. She moved the thin lacy panties over and pulled a finger between her wet, glistening folds. Both women moaned loudly.

She slid in two fingers and felt Maura's walls tightened against her. Her palm rubbed up against her clit and her hips bucked upwards to increase the pressure. Maura responded with her own hips and rode Jane's fingers. Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes were closed, head back slightly, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. She was so beautiful. She pulled against her waist harder, "Take off your bra." Maura let go of her shoulders and reached behind her, as her hips continued grinding against Jane. She pulled the bra off and tossed it. Jane looked at the chest in her face and opened her mouth and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard.

This made Maura gasp and make a high squeak. Jane ran her tongue across the now hard nub. Maura started grinding faster and Jane matched her movements with her own hips. She released Maura's breast with a pop. "I'm gonna mark you, but in a place that no one else can see." The medical examiner nodded in silent agreement.

Jane leaned her head over and latched her mouth onto the side of Maura's breast and began to suck with intensity. Maura cried out. She wrapped an arm around Jane's head and pulled her as close as she could. "Fuck, Jane!" She said as her hips moved even faster and she felt herself getting ready to ride over that edge. Jane sucked hard and pulled her head back and looked at the mark she left. She smirked.

Suddenly, Jane used her right arm that was still holding Maura tight against her and flipped them sideways and landed on top of the woman with her fingers still inside. Jane straddled one of Maura's thighs and began to rub herself as she started to thrust her hips harder into Maura, who started to moan loudly with quick gasps in between as Jane pounded into her. "You...will...always. Be...mine!" Jane said interspersed with grunts.

"Yes...yes. Always. Jane!" Maura responded as her body fell over the edge and she stiffened. Jane continued her motion as well, but moved her wrist slightly so that she could angle herself over Maura's thigh as she rode out her orgasm as well. Both women were breathing heavily and Jane slowed her movements and pulled out of the other woman. The absence made Maura give a sad groan.

Jane pushed herself above Maura's lips and kissed her softly. "I love you. And if you wanted to, you could mark me."

Maura laughed and then looked down and moved her breast and saw the mark that Jane had made. "Thank you for doing it somewhere that wouldn't show." She leaned up and kissed Jane again. "Would you like to get dressed now?" She lifted a finger and ran it over Jane's cheek. It inadvertently brushed a bead of sweat. "We could take another shower?"

Jane smiled and leaned down for a chaste kiss. She pushed herself up and off the couch and took off her shirt and bra. Maura looked at the sight of Jane Rizzoli standing next to her with her arm outstretched towards her wearing nothing but her black boy shorts. Maura grabbed her hand and was pulled up and into strong arms. "No more time limits, Doctor Isles. We have the rest of the week to just do whatever we want. Don't make me feel bad for wanting to be with you."

She started to protest, "Jane, I was running late for my..." Jane interrupted her with a kiss. She pulled back and smiled.

"I know." She grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She leaned in and turned on the shower. "Now, are we gonna actually shower?"

Maura smirked. "Of course!"

Jane pulled her close. "You need to take your panties off, Doctor Isles."

Maura did as instructed. She stepped out of them and leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jane's. She pulled back and stepped into the shower. Jane did the same and followed behind her. "You know, I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait either." Jane grabbed her by the waist and pulled their bodies close. The water ran down over their bodies. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Maur." She looked down and saw water collecting between their breasts. "I want to give you your fantasy."

Maura kissed her roughly and tightened her own hold on the taller woman. She pulled back, "You are my fantasy."

"I meant, the wedding. Pick your volcano or fancy place you want, I want you to have your fantasy wedding. The cake, the dress, the...everything." Jane turned her around in her arms and pressed her hips against Maura's backside. She reached down between her legs as her fingers found their place.

Maura leaned forward and put her hands on the shower wall. The water was warm and Jane's fingers were moving along her clit. She moaned. "God, yes." Jane leaned forward and slid her fingers inside.

"I want you to come hard and fast." she growled into the smaller woman's ear. She continued pumping her hand in and out. Maura's hips began moving faster. Jane smiled and ran her other hand down a smooth back and slid down between her buttocks. Her fingers stopped at Maura's puckered entrance.

"Slowly, Jane." She said, implied permission. Jane did as she was instructed. One finger slowly pushed inside the other woman. Maura cried out, "Fuck!" Her hips were moving quickly and Jane followed her rhythm with each hand. Jane listened to her lover and knew she was going to finish soon. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her back as the water ran over her head.

"Come on, let it go." She cooed. Maura's moaning and breathing quickened and Jane felt her body tense. The warm walls tightened against her fingers as Maura struggled to stay standing. Jane slowly pulled out her finger from her backside and used her arm to hold up the other woman. "I love you." Maura attempted to push herself off of the wall of the shower. Jane pulled out her other hand and placed them softly on curved hips.

"I love you, too." She stood, breathing heavily, and turned around. They kissed for a moment. Jane pulled back and smiled.

"Let's get showered and go down to the fish place."

"Fisherman's Wharf. But I wanna..."

'No, I'm good. It's not every time you let me do that to you. And I want to just stay here in the room and fuck you until it's time to go home. But I know you want to show me around. So let's do that and I think I can make it till we get back tonight. If not, we can just give a show in a public restroom." Jane laughed.  
"Jane, we are not doing that again. That was a one time thing."

"I love how kinky you really are. Even though you act like you're not." She reached over and grabbed the shampoo. "Seriously, we better go soon or we'll never leave the room."

* * *

Fisherman's Wharf was pretty crowded. They walked in towards the main shops. Jane had a protective hand on Maura's lower back. They moved around people and Jane was looking around. Maura saw a shop and went inside. There were little animal statues, sea shells and other crafty things lining the shelves in the little shop. Jane walked around and thought about what to get everyone. She really hated shopping. And she hated shopping for other people. Everything that she saw looked like something no one would want. She looked over her shoulder for Maura.

"Jane! I think this would be perfect for your mother." Jane went over and looked at the item. She was holding a beautiful sculpture of a ballerina that sat on a wooden box. There was a golden clasp on the front. She turned it slightly and found a knob on the bottom and twisted it. A beautiful Melody that Jane recognized began to play.

"She would like that." Jane looked over on a shelf and saw a figure of a dog with playful puppies. "Korsak would love this." Maura laughed. She picked it up and headed towards the counter. Jane watched her and shook her head. She turned around and continued looking at the shelves. She found the sports figurines. "All Giants and 49ers. I should get this for Frankie...that'll piss him off." She picked one up and looked for the price. She immediately set it back down.

"Ready?" she heard Maura say. She turned and saw a bright smile. She was so happy to have found something for Angela. That reminded Jane that she hadn't told anyone back home the news. Her mother was gonna kill her.

"Yup."

They walked further down the Wharf and shopped in a few more shops. Soon they were at the end. Jane walked over to the wooden railing and looked out over the bay. The water was choppy and she briefly saw a little boat struggle its way through it. She felt a hand on her back. She turned her head and looked at her beautiful fiancé. "Maur, I really want to give you the perfect wedding."

"I know. But what you don't understand or know is that my fantasy has changed. Because I want to stand over the home base at Fenway with you."

"Plate."

"First, second, and third...base."

"Right, and home...plate."

"Oh. Well, still. I want our friends and family to stand around us while your mother is worried about keeping the hot dogs warm. I might not want you to wear a jersey, but that's because I think we should match a little bit."

"Do you want me to wear a dress?"

"Always, Detective. But that's because you have a gorgeous body and I love how you look in them. But you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to. I want you. I get you. We can still have my beautifully tiered cake sitting on a table over second base. My mother and father will stand next to Angela. I want our wedding to be about us. Who we are together. Besides. No one knows how to throw a party the way the Rizzoli's do."

"Damn straight! Are you serious though? You want to get married in a baseball stadium?"

"I want to get married to you. I was serious when I asked if I could come to your wedding."

"When you asked me that, I had a vision of you standing up there with me. It scared me."

Maura frowned. "Are you scared now?"

"No. I'm excited. You tell me what to do, what to wear, and I will do it...whatever you want. I just want this to be sooner rather than later."

Maura smiled, "Alright. I can make a few calls and get a schedule of availability on renting out the stadium for a day. Then, we can pick a date."

"Is that how that happens, you just make a phone call and rent out the entire Fenway stadium." Maura looked at her confused. "You're already the best wife ever." She leaned over and gave her a kiss. They turned their attention to the bay. Seagulls flew over head. They watched a few boats move around on the water. Jane looked out towards Alcatraz. "So, tomorrow night wanna go out there?"

"Yes, we can walk over and get tickets if you'd like."

"I'd love to Doctor future Rizzoli-Isles."

"After you, Detective future Rizzoli-Isles."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. Thank you to Cstarj...my beta, you amaze me. I still don't own 'em. So, I may be sad about that. **

Jane held the hotel room door open as Maura walked past her carrying a few bags. The brunette followed closely behind her as she lifted even more bags into the front room. She dropped her bags on the couch. "Seriously, was it really necessary to buy this much stuff. I mean, how the hell are we gonna get this stuff home?"

Maura had set her bags on the floor, neatly lined up against the wall. She turned around and looked incredulous, "I will have it shipped home. It can get to my house before we even get home."

Maura had gotten an expensive gift for just about everyone back home. Jane had just rolled her eyes, and then bought something silly and tacky for everyone just to balance it all out. She never said anything to her because she knew that Maura had a big heart and the money didn't mean anything to her. It was something she was beginning to realize. She had slowly stopped keeping track of how many dinners Maura paid for. She knew that she bought coffee most of the time and whenever she did she knew that the honey blond appreciated it. She should appreciate it when Maura wanted to dote on her as well.

Jane also had stopped acting as though Maura's house and her things were only Maura's. She was becoming more vocal in the house decorating. If she didn't like a certain mask on a shelf, she would move it. At first, the Medical Examiner had just quietly walked around and would put things back in their appropriate place. Until the Detective decided to tell her that it hurt her feelings and she was just trying to make it feel like home. The next day, she walked into the ensuite bathroom and saw her Fenway framed poster had replaced the simple painting of the white flowers on the opposite wall from the shower.

A week later, she had come home and saw on the table in the entryway her glove she had used to catch a ball at the park during a Red Sox vs Phillies game. It was a foul ball, but she didn't care, it sat on her bookshelf at home for a long time. The best thing about it is that Maura had the glove placed on a stand so it sat upright, while the ball sat safely inside. It sat between her candles and a seashell sculpture. She had never said anything to her about it. Just one day, they walked inside the front door. Jane adjusted the angle slightly, then grabbed and kissed her then-girlfriend. She pulled away and told her that she was the most amazing woman on the planet. Maura had looked over at the gloved sculpture and back to Jane. Then, she beamed that beautiful smile with a dimple on each side of that cute mouth. Jane kissed her again and went about the rest of the day.

Standing in the hotel room, in the middle of San Francisco, Jane watched her now-fiancé. She was always doing little things like that for Jane. So, when she spent way too much money shopping this afternoon, she didn't make a big deal about it. She watched as Maura turned back and noticed a cell phone on the table. "Did you leave your phone here?"

Jane smiled for a moment at her, "Huh? Oh...yeah. I did. I didn't see a reason to take it."

"I think a message or something just came in."

Jane walked over to pick up and unlock her phone. "Holy Shit! I have 25 missed calls and 14 texts!"

"Have you talked to your mother since you arrived?"

"Um. I told her when I landed. I haven't told anyone that I proposed and it's been longer than twenty-four hours, so...damnit. I'm gonna be in trouble." She looked through the missed phone calls, most were from Angela. To her mother's credit, she only left five voicemails. She hit the voicemail button.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, YOU ANSWER YOUR MOTHER WHEN SHE CALLS YOU. I NEED TO KNOW YOU TWO ARE ALIVE!"

Maura jumped at the loud sound emanating from Jane's phone as it was pulled away from the brunette's ear. She put her hand to her chest and watched Jane as she deleted the message and listened to the next one. They all seemed to be saying the same thing. All of them had a full name and you'd better call me back involved.

She inwardly cursed herself for getting so wrapped up in being gone that she really did not even think to call home and tell them the good news. She wanted to hold on to it for a bit longer. Something that she had with just Maura. The second that it was shared with everyone they knew back home, was the second that it was no longer theirs. It would become a part of the collective whole. She would have to talk to her mother about uncomfortable things.

Things like catering, dresses, flowers, church, cake, and who knew what else she would have an opinion on. Then, Maura's mother would get involved, and they would have to talk about everything else again. It was going to be a vicious cycle. Mostly, she knew that she would give in and do whatever the matrons' told her to do. Which might mean she would end up in a dress.

The Detective rolled her eyes until the last message was yelled into her ear. Then she hit the call back button. It had barely even gotten through the first ring.

"You'd better have a good reason for ignoring me young lady!"

"Ma, I am really sorry. It's been a weird two days. Maura had her conference so I've been pretty bored..."

"You're bored but you can't call me to let me know that you are ok? What if there was an Earthquake? How would I know my two girls were ok?"

"Really? If there was an Earthquake, it would be on the news and I would make sure that I let you know that we were ok. Listen, Ma. I wanted to tell you something."

"You think you can get over this so easily, you are not forgiven!"

"Ma, I asked Maura to marry me. She said yes. We're engaged."

"JANE! Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, it's true Angela." Maura leaned over the phone and gave her concurrence.

"See, Ma, you know Maura can't lie."

"FORGIVEN! My baby's getting married and to a Doctor! I knew it! I knew that everything would work out! Tell me all the details. NO! Put Maura on, I wanna hear it from her!" Jane rolled her eyes and handed her phone to Maura, who was shaking her head.

The brunette covered up the bottom of the phone, "C'mon, she's your future Mother-in-law now. She wants you to tell her about the proposal. She's really just checking on me to make sure I did it right."

Maura smiled, "You did it perfectly." She leaned over and kissed Jane quickly and took the phone from her hand. "Angela! Yes, it was wonderful and beautiful. Yes! Very romantic. Well, we went to Twin Peaks...yes. She took a photo. She said the most beautiful things. Of course, she did get down on one knee. Yes."

Jane shook her head at the one sided conversation. She knew that Angela didn't really want the details. She wanted to ask questions and get answers. Her mother was too excited to actually listen to Maura talk about the event. She loved that about her mom. She walked over and sat on the bed and thought about how lucky she was that she had a supportive mother. Angela Rizzoli was a good Catholic, Italian woman. She raised three kids and was the wife of a plumber. Jane always heard her mother talking about when she would get married. She would have kids just like her mom. She would marry some boy from the neighborhood and live happily ever after.

Jane Rizzoli never wanted to marry anyone. Let alone of the boys from the neighborhood. She didn't want three kids. She wasn't even sure if she wanted any. She had plenty of experience helping out with Frankie and Tommy. She would sit in church and wonder if God would be mad at her if she never married anyone. She once asked her parish priest during confession. He was very loving in his response. He told her that even though she might not want to be married right now, that she could always change her mind. God would not be angry with her for not getting married at all. He had never been married and God loved him very much. He also reassured her that one day God would put someone in her life and she would fall in love and maybe even want to get married.

She didn't believe him. She didn't think God would ever put someone in her life that she would like enough to marry. Even with Casey, she didn't really want to be married to him. She just wanted someone to come home to. Then, she realized that she had someone to come home to already. Maura. Thinking about it now, as she was on the phone to her mother. Jane knew that God really did put Maura in her life and that she fell in love with her so easily. Now, there was nothing more that she wanted in the whole world than to stand with her and declare before everyone and God that she was the one for her. The one and only person that she ever wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

What about kids? She sort of wanted to have them if it meant having them with her. She already wanted to see a beautiful hazel eyed, blond headed genius running around the house. If they had a girl she would make sure that even if she wore dresses, she would have equal time in a jersey and ball cap. If they had a boy, she would teach him how to swing a bat and throw a ball. She could teach their children so much about life, while Maura would teach them all they needed to know academically.

She smiled as she pictured Maura sitting in the guest room next to a crib, rocking a newborn back to sleep. Similar to when they had TJ the first night that Lydia had dropped him on Maura's doorstep. That was the first time she wanted to have kids with Maura. It was a strange feeling that had come over her as she swayed the little boy in the kitchen. She wished she could keep him. Maura had come up with that weird elephant analogy, but she wanted it. It had scared her.

She heard a noise that snapped her out of her thoughts. Maura had finished talking with Angela and hung up the phone. "Your mother is very impressed with your performance. Almost as much as I was." Her shoulder turned upwards slightly and a grin appeared on her face. Jane motioned for her to come to her.

Maura kicked off her heels and placed them neatly next to the bed and climbed on next to Jane. "I'm glad she approves. But I'm even happier that you said yes."

"Hmm" Maura moaned in agreement and leaned over and kissed Jane. "I'm glad you asked. To be honest, I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be your job or mine."

"Maur, you know I'm the guy. I asked. My job."

The honey blond laughed. She scooted down and moved to lay her head in Jane's lap. "Just because you like to wear the strap-on more often, doesn't make you the guy!" She wiggled her eyebrows. Jane reached over and pinched an area of her stomach. This made the smaller woman laugh out loud as she reacted to the tickling.

"No." She poked her one more time, "But it does add to my pile of evidence. I wanted to ask you something." She looked down as Maura's hazel eyes connected with hers. She could see that the smaller woman had sudden concern across her features. "I know this might be too soon to talk about this kind of thing. But we've never really talked about this. And it's not a dealbreaker by any means."

"Dealbreaker?" Maura sat up quickly and looked into her Detective's face. "Jane, you're starting to worry me."

"No! Nothing like that. I just. I mean...you've said you didn't want kids. I know I've made comments about that before. Our jobs are not really conducive to raising children." Maura's face visibly relaxed. "But I kept thinking out there walking around the wharf. I saw so many little kids. They seemed so happy. And I know that TJ is getting older. He might need some cousin's or somethin'."

Maura's face broke out into a wide smile. "Maur, I couldn't help thinking about having our kids with us. Showing them where I asked their Mother to marry me. Show them those loud, smelly Sea Lions. Carrying a mini-you on my shoulders around Boston. Taking them to a Red Sox game and to the museum...and ..." Maura felt tears starting to fill her eyes. She reached up.

Jane stopped talking when she felt fingertips on her lips. "Jane. I would love to have kids with you. As many as you want. I would love to have a little Jane Rizzoli running around the house. Although, I think we need to balance out his or her athletic options to maybe include fencing."

Jane reached for Maura's waist and tugged until she climbed into her lap. "I would love for our kid to learn how to fence, but let's not give the kid false expectations by calling it a sport." Jane laughed. "Maura, I want to have a family with you. I wanna get you pregnant. Mostly, because I want to wait on you hand and foot while you are craving whatever it is you are craving. I want to lay in your lap and kiss your stomach while Rizzoli, Jr. rolls around in there. I never thought I would want kids. Especially, because there is no guarantee with my job that I'll even come home to you. But you would be the best mother in the world and I want to experience that with you."

Maura cupped Jane's cheeks and kissed her slowly and gently. She pulled back, "OK. After the wedding, let's get pregnant."

"Seriously? Just like that?"

"Why not? We'll be legally wed. It would make sense for us to not wait too long. Although, after our first baby, I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"We can get pregnant. We can decide together whose genetics we will use for our first born. But I want to adopt some beautiful baby. I mean...he or she doesn't have to be an infant. I want to give someone a better life, the way my parents did for me."

"I would love that, too. But I think right now, we should practice how to get you pregnant." Jane suddenly picked up the smaller woman and turned them around until Maura's back hit the bed. She made a loud gasp.

"Jane, I don't think this is how we'll..."

"Hush it, Google! I know that. I've looked into our options. But doesn't mean that I can't practice this with you." She pushed her thighs apart with her knee.

Maura gasped at the sudden contact. "I think we've had enough sex today!"

"You tryin to challenge me?" Jane spoke in a faux deep voice and Maura giggled.

"No, I think that I am a little sore. I really am tired and I want to lay in bed with you. Maybe we can find a documentary or something to watch on the TV. Sometimes, I just want you to hold me."

"Fine. I wanna do that too. But just remember that the sooner we have kids the less sex we'll have. So, I expect fewer complaints from now until you get preggers..."

Maura rolled her eyes. "It's always about sex with you."

"Actually, it's about sex with you from...with...me. I mean, if you could have sex with yourself you would want to all the time, too." She shook her head because it didn't even make sense to her.

"Jane, please stop. Let's get ready for bed."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. I bet a year ago you never woulda thought I would talk about that stuff so much."

"Actually, you were rather prudish when it came to sexual relations discussions. So, I had always had a theory that you would be JUST like this when it came down to it. I am just glad that you're like this with me. But seriously, right now? I just want to be in your presence. I am tired." She took her dress off and hung it on a hanger. She looked in her luggage for her silk pajamas. Jane smiled and nodded. Maura bent over and kissed the brunette and walked into the bathroom.

Jane followed suit and grabbed her shirt and boxers. She threw them on quickly and pulled back the covers. She laid down and grabbed the remote. She began flipping through the channels. A buzzing came from the table. She hopped out of the bed and grabbed her phone. "Hey, Frankie!"

"Jane, Ma told me the good news. Congrats."

Jane leaned an arm back behind her head as she continued to change channels. "Of course, she did. Thanks little bro."

"I'm warning ya, she's making the calls right now. I would make a new voicemail message for your phone and turn it off."

"Really? That's...actually a great idea!"

"Hey, Janie. I'm really happy for you guys. Maura's a great woman and I've never seen you so happy. So, just know that ok?"

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I wanted to ask you to be like...my best man or whatever. I mean. Not a big deal. Just I want you up there with me."

"And I will throw the best bachelor's party ever!"

"You know it!" She looked towards the bathroom. She lowered her voice. "If you get a stripper, I will kill you. We can drink, go to a club, or even go to a strip club. But you are not gonna make some poor girl come to us to strip. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. But we will go to a strip club. So, be prepared to get a lap dance."

She gritted her teeth, "Fine!" She saw movement by the bathroom door. "I gotta go. I love you brother."

"You too!"

Jane put her phone on the nightstand. She saw Maura come out of the bathroom and she climbed next to the brunette. "Who was on the phone?"

"Just Frankie. He was calling to congratulate and warn. Ma's calling everyone on the Eastern Seaboard."

"Maybe I should call my mother. If she hears this from Angela first..."

"You know that Ma called her first right? They've already planned what they think will be our big white wedding in some chapel somewhere."

Maura got out of bed to grab her phone. She looked up her mother's number. "Darn it. We're three hours later. I'll call her in the morning. It's a nine hour difference between here and Paris." She climbed back in and snuggled against Jane's chest. "Did you find something to watch?" She attempted to stifle a yawn, but it appeared anyways.

She was exhausted. Between the excitement of the big life decisions that she and Jane were making, along with the conference and the walking around the City, Maura really wanted to sleep. The Detective talked about the television options, but Maura didn't hear anything. Her breathing evened out as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Jane kissed the top of her head and turned out the bedside lamp. She eased down a little bit more until she was comfortable. She continued to flip through the channels. She saw that Ghost Hunters was on. She set the remote control down on the nightstand. She watched until her eyelids, too, grew heavy and she chased Maura into slumber.

* * *

Maura woke up first. She moved her foot backwards until it ran into Jane's calf. She snuggled into her own pillow and was grateful that no matter how they ended up during the night, they were never more than a little bit of movement back towards one another. Maura started to think about her conversation with Jane about having children. It warmed her heart that Jane brought it up and wanted to have kids with her.

She grabbed her pillow and adjusted it under her head. She never really thought that she would be a mother. Her own mother was not around for her when she was younger and she knew that anyone who did pay attention to her was told to do so. Paid to do so. She went off to boarding school to relieve her parents of the stress of having her around. So, why would she ever want to have a child and subject them to the same stress at such a young age.

Maura Isles poured herself into her career. It was easy to do. She was appointed the Chief Medical Examiner position at an impressive age. She was completely content to go to work every day and not have any other responsibility besides Bass. She didn't have many friends and her best friend wasn't in a hurry to have kids either. She developed feelings for her best friend and it seemed neither had a mind to have children. She watched Jane throughout the night when they took care of TJ for the first time.

Seeing Jane rocking her nephew and smiling at him was a bit shocking to the ME. Mostly, because she had never before wanted to have her own children until that very moment. She had almost died only a few hours before but she completely forgot about her brush with a serial killer when she saw Jane with a baby in her arms. She knew that she had strong romantic feelings for the Detective, but in that precious, simple moment she realized that she was deeply in love with her. She wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to a crying baby as she or Jane scrambled to the nursery.

After they had started dating, having children was never on her mind. She was too busy being intoxicated by Jane. She just needed to be around the woman and breathe her in. They had each other and work. It didn't seem complicated. If the thought ever entered her mind, she pushed it out because she was sure that Jane would never want to have kids. Her job was not conducive to being a parent. Actually, neither of their jobs allowed for much time outside of work.

She felt a bit of panic set in. She was the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts; her job was very important. Who would take time off for the kids? What if there is an issue at school and both she and Jane are at a crime scene? What if they couldn't come home for three days? Was it fair to their children to be watched all the time?

Jane was one of the best homicide Detectives in Boston. She couldn't stay home either. Maura began to churn her jaw and grabbed the pillow tightly. Both of their jobs, their careers were very important. Not one more than the other, but each in their own way. How did working parents do this every day? Obviously, a lot of parents work a 9-5 job and are home in the evenings. Which most of the time was true for her and Jane. However, there were a lot of instances where their schedules were all over the place. She felt panic start to settle over her chest.

She suddenly turned to face Jane. Jane's hair was splayed out behind her and her mouth was slightly agape. Slowly, Maura reached out and ran a finger over her cheek. What if they used Jane's egg and a donor and she was able to grow Jane's baby in her body? She could have a baby that looks just like this sleeping beauty. What if they got married and just got pregnant? They could work it out. They always did. They finally figured out who they belonged with. Maybe a little one belongs with them too.

Now, she fully cupped Jane's cheek, as a tear escaped her eye and streaked unceremoniously down her cheek. "I love you, so much," she whispered. Jane's nose squished upwards a bit before it settled back down. She licked her lips and let out a snore. Maura giggled as another tear escaped. "I hope we have a little boy who looks just like you. We'll give him a good strong Italian first name and maybe an Irish middle name. He'll want to have his room decorated with Red Sox anything and everything. Maybe he'll love school like me. Have my thirst for knowledge."

"Maybe," came a gruff, unexpected reply. "I kinda want a little girl that looks just like you. The rest I agree with." Lazily, Jane opened her eyes and quickly closed them to the brightness the room now had. She opened them again and looked at Maura's tear streaked face. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Oh...um," she hastily began wiping at her face. She didn't anticipate getting caught. "I um. I was thinking about our conversation last night about having a baby. I...was getting a little bit emotional about it."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to get emotional after you get pregnant?"

"The hormones that cause us to feel certain feelings are not always linked directly with being pregnant. Although, the progesterone increase in a woman's body during pregnancy does affect different women differently. I could become overly emotional or it could make me feel nausea. Did you know that some women have an increase sense of smell during pregnancy? Often times, in a later trimester, woman will have cravings or aversions to different types of food. Some women crave dirt, metal, or even laundry detergent."

"No way! There is no way that last part is true!"

"Women have reported an intense craving to eat very strange things that perhaps their increased sense of smell causes them to crave a certain vitamin or mineral because it is something that their body is lacking. Perhaps, they crave dirt because it has iron in it and they could potentially be anemic."

"I love you, Dr. Smartypants." Jane rolled onto her back and opened her arms as an invitation. Maura happily accepted and laid her head on the taller woman's chest.

"Jane, I've got to call my mother this morning but after that what would you like to do today?"

"Let's go get tickets to the Alcatraz night tour for tonight. We can go to Golden Gate Park, maybe walk out on the Golden Gate. Come back and take a nap, eat dinner, and head out to the Rock!"

"That sounds perfect, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. Thank you to my beta, you make my life easier since you fix everything I'm too lazy to do on my own. You're kinda awesome.**

The day seemed to fly by and soon they were standing in the dark on a dock with other people milling around as they waited to board the ferry. Jane stood with her hands shoved into her pants pockets and her shoulders high as she attempted to shield herself from the evening San Francisco chill. Maura shook her head at the sight of her Detective bouncing back and forth between her feet. "You know, you could have listened to me when I suggested you bring a jacket, since you're cold." The bouncing immediately stopped and Jane spun around.

"I'm not cold." She said nonchalantly. Maura tilted her head as her eyebrows raised in unison. "I mean, I'm not that cold. It's just chilly. C'mere." She held out her arms as her fiancé stepped into them. "See I don't need a jacket, I just needed you." She wrapped her arms lazily around the smaller woman.

"You still should have brought a jacket. We're going to be on an island in the middle of the bay and it's windy." She nuzzled her head against Jane's chest. She looked out at the water and saw it glistening with lights from the city. "It's so beautiful here," she said quietly.

"It's very beautiful," she squeezed Maura for a moment and noticed that a crowd was starting to form a line to get on the ferry. "C'mon, buttercup, let's go see a prison." She grabbed her hand and they joined the others. Once on board they found two empty seats next to one another. They sat next to an older woman and a teenaged boy. Jane noticed the boy was starting to stare at Maura. She looked to the woman who was lost in her phone.

Maura sat oblivious to the situation and was looking around at the people milling about. Jane looked at the boy and finally he tore his eyes away from Maura's chest. His eyes locked with Jane's and he froze for a moment, eyes wide. Jane gave her best, "Stop...or I'll kill you" look and slowly shook her head back and forth with purpose. She then put her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her into her a bit.

She looked at the brunette slightly surprised by the action, "Did you know that Alcatraz, while most famous for being a Federal prison, was actually first a military garrison and did hold a military prison?" Jane smiled towards the boy. He looked on with increased interest. Maura noticed Jane looking past her and turned to notice the kid. She smiled, "The name Alcatraz actually comes from when the Spaniards first landed on the island. The Native American's stayed clear of the island fearing it was cursed. The Spanish named the Island "La Isla de los Alcatraces" or the Island of Pelicans. Although, pelicans no longer nest there."

"Oh yeah?" He said, suddenly feeling quite bold. "That's very interesting. Have you been here before?"

Quite proud of herself for educating the young, Maura turned towards the youth. "I have been here once before. I'm bringing my fiancé to see it for the first time." She motioned to Jane. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, I'm fascinated by the history of the island. But you have a way of describing it that makes it even more intriguing." He leaned forward slightly to make his intention known. Maura was confused for a moment and realized he was trying to flirt with her. She looked to Jane.

"Look, Junior. Class is over. I'm glad you're able to use your weekly spelling words in a sentence. Impressive." Jane sat back feeling quite proud of herself...for not punching him.

"And you're just a jealous dyke," he muttered. Slowly, she sat forward and looked back at him. She opened her mouth to speak.

"And you are a rude little boy who was fishing in waters he had no business in. And if she's a jealous dyke, then I must be one as well. She's had the patience and wherewithal to allow you to outwardly ogle at my breasts in her presence. She knows that when we get back to our hotel, she'll be touching me while you'll be alone at home." Maura finished by standing and pulling up a shocked Jane. "Let's go out on deck." Jane laughed as the boy sat slack jawed. Then, she quickly followed Maura back outside.

"Well, well, well..." Jane started as they reached the deck.

"What?"

"You...with that kid? Really?"

"Oh come on Jane. Do you really think I'm that oblivious? I saw what he was doing and then you pulled me into you and I knew I had to do something."

Jane shrugged, "I coulda just been cuddly...or something."

"You are not a cuddler."

She laughed. "I know." She leaned against the railing and crossed her arms. "You sure did put him in his place."

"Well, a well placed word can be more effective than a jab, jab, hook."

"Don't knock my methods. They are effective in their own way."

"Not with an adolescent boy."

"He was staring at my woman."

"YOUR woman huh?" She raise her eyebrow. "I like the sound of that." She reached out and grabbed Jane's arms and wrapped them around her.

Jane smiled and pulled her closer. "Yes, Maura Isles...you are definitely MY woman."

"And I don't plan on that ever changing." Maura lifted herself onto her toes for a kiss.

"Good! Cause once we get home...you are going to go through a series of...tests."

Maura settled herself back down. She cocked her head inquisitively. "Tests? What kind of tests?"

"You've met my mother haven't you? She's gonna be heavily involved in this wedding planning business. Whether you want her to be or not. And then, you have my brothers to re-impress."

"Angela will be a big help. I'll love to have her help us plan. Your brothers already adore me so I don't see these as insurmountable tasks to overcome."

"That's because the friend and girlfriend tests are easy to pass. They will start asking specific questions you aren't gonna want to answer. And as for Ma...you say that now, my love...you say that now."

"I'm not worried about your family, but thank you for the warning." Maura deadpanned.

Jane laughed again. "If we make it down the aisle in one piece, I'm gonna love you somethin' fierce." The boat had slowed down and was starting to align with the dock.

"Fiercely." Maura said smiling and held onto Jane and the boat jerked a little back and forth.

"Whatever."

They made their way with the crowd of people and gathered in a group. A few tour guides came over and helped gather people together. Both women followed their guide to the top of the first incline. Where she stopped to talk a bit about the island. They started moving again and she talked about the buildings that they were walking past. Jane leaned over, "These are just the shells of buildings." Maura nodded absently as she attempted to hear what the tour guide was saying about the post exchange and officer's club building.

They finally made their way to the top of the hill at the courtyard. They were able to walk around a bit as their guide talked about the Warden's house and the other buildings that served to house the guards. Jane wandered around and studied the area. Maura stood back and watched her for a while. These were Maura's favorite moments that she had of Jane.

It was when Jane was thinking. Taking her time to observe. It was something that most people in the Detective's life took for granted. With her hands clasped behind her back, she took slow deliberate steps as her head gazed up and down the ruins of a former life. The building was a little eerie in the dark as lights from the cell house gave a faint glow on the outer walls of the empty house. Jane looked through the openings that used to hold windows. The roof was also gone and she heard a faint description about a fire that had burned the building years ago. She was surprised it had not completely fallen. All that was left were the concrete walls that had been etched away by the salty air over the years.

She headed over towards the lighthouse and looked up. the light spun around and shone a beam as it whirled. Then, at the edge she looked over and saw San Francisco across the bay. The lights were glittering and shiny through the darkness. She looked down at the ruins of rubble below where barracks once stood. She thought about what life would be like as a guard or a guards family who were forced to live on this island. She wondered would it would be like if she and Maura were among the people who lived here. A long day working in the cell house to come home and look out over the bay knowing that you were just as trapped here as the inmates were.

Suddenly, she turned and looked for Maura. When she didn't see her she started back to the group when she heard her name from behind her. "I'm right here. I wouldn't let you go far without me. What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering what kind of prison you'll be living in being married to a cop?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. We work together."

"What if I worked here and you were forced to live here with me?"

"You know that I don't like to think about 'what if's'."

Jane ignored her and rolled her eyes. "Would you feel trapped?"

"I love you, Jane. You couldn't make me feel trapped. If we had to live on an island where you worked as a correctional officer, then I would raise our children and welcome you home after your shift and be completely happy to have my life with you."

Jane smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, however, that is not our reality. Our reality is even better. Stop worrying about this. Let's go inside, our group is leaving." Maura turned and headed towards the group that was now entering the cell block Jane followed behind the blond woman as a smile grew across her face. They stopped inside and people who wanted to grab headphones for an audio tour stood in line. "We are doing this." Maura said as she pointed to the contraptions. Jane stood behind her and they were given their own headsets.

The group gathered and they made their way into the main cell block area. Both women pressed play and listened and followed the instructions on where to walk. They didn't leave many lights on in the cell block and now that it was dark outside it was very gloomy and everything had an awful yellowish tint from the harsh lights. Jane looked at Maura standing next to a cell as she intently listened to her headset.

The way her hair fell over her shoulders made her wonder for the thousandth time how Maura's hair was always perfect. Even in this horrible light, Maura Isles was beautiful. Her heart seemed to swell at the sight. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. To love and be loved was certainly a special thing and Jane knew that she had waited her entire life to find the other half of her soul. It was amazing to see it walking around outside of her own body with a life of its own. Maura turned and smiled brightly at her detective and her dimples shone through. They began to walk a little further together and Jane put her left hand across Maura's back as they made their way to the kitchen.

After they were directed past the library and the cells of a few infamous people, they ended up back on cell block D, and walked inside a solitary confinement cell. Once inside Maura grabbed Jane's face and kissed her. She promptly walked back out into the hall. Jane followed. They walked around and saw the spot on the floor where they dropped the tear gas and grenades from the prison riot of long ago. The scars on the floor were still quite impressive.

"Maur, get in the cell, I wanna take your picture." Maura rolled her eyes and acquiesced to the request. She stood inside a cell and gave her best pose. Jane snapped a few photos with her camera phone while she laughed. "You look cute in there. We need to do this at the station more often."

"Don't be absurd. But it's your turn." Jane did the same and thought Frost and Korsak would get a kick out of the photos. A man and his girlfriend came over and wanted to do the same thing and offered to take photos of them together in the cell if they would return the favor. Maura Joined Jane back in the cell and the two of them gave a few different poses as the other couple snapped pictures with their phones. They all traded phones and Jane took a few more photos of the two and then they all went their separate ways.

Soon, they hung up their headsets and stood outside. A man was standing on a bench. "10 minutes until the special escape from Alcatraz tale!" He got down of the bench and began to fiddle with his microphone and headset.

"Jane, do you want to hear about the escape attempt from the island?"

"The audio tour already explained it." she quickly dismissed.

"Alright, we can go to the gift shop if you'd like. The ferry doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes."

They made their way into the gift shop. Jane was a little overwhelmed by the books that lined the shelves. She browsed and found that she wanted a few of them. She grabbed her selection and made her way to the counter. Maura walked over with a snow globe in hand. "It's for Frankie," she said quickly when Jane gave her the eye.

They made their way back outside and a group was gathered around the man from earlier. "What else is interesting about this group of men is that they had planned for four of them to leave the island. But they had left Alan West behind. So, now they had an inflatable raft that they made in the prison. They stood on the coast of the island and had to now blow up this thing in this darkness. They were on the far side where you can see it is very dark here now and we have that bright city on the other side of the bay helping illuminate where we are. On the other side it is pitch black. They are blowing up this raft. It was a very windy night and very cold. Can you see the bay right now? See how the light moves across the surface like that? Imagine being a little raft that you are sitting in with two other grown men."

A kid called out from the crowd, "I think they made it and lived a free life!"

The man stopped and smiled. "You think so? They never did find their bodies. It's entirely possible that they made the trip to treasure island. But the weather patterns that were recreated showed that the current at the time would have pushed them further west."

The kid spoke up again, "Mythbusters proved they made it."

"I've seen that episode as well, young man. These men were not conditioned to swim, which they most likely had to do. Although, you are correct that they have never been found and neither were their bodies. There are still open warrants for the arrest of all three men."

Jane put her arm around Maura she leaned in and whispered, "I don't think they could have made that swim. They were eaten by sharks or something."

Maura laughed. "It is quite possible they made it and lived complete happy, crime free lives."

"You surprise me everyday."

"What? Why?"

"You just do." The crowd started to make their way back to the ferry.

The cab dropped them off in front of the hotel as requested and Jane handled the business side of things as Maura gracefully walked up to the doors. The door was opened as she breezed through it. Jane caught up to her and thanked the gentleman as she entered the lobby. Once in the room, Jane quickly changed into a tank and shorts and landed on the bed with a bounce. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the television as Maura prepared herself for bed.

Flipping through the channels she passed by a sports channel and paused for a moment and memorized the channel number. Then, she continued flipping through the stations. A documentary on ocean living was on and she left it there. She watched as people in scuba gear swan around and took photos of different kinds of fish. Eventually, Maura got into the bed and snuggled next to her. She put her arm around her and Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. They watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok, enough of that." Jane said as she hit the button on the remote and the sports channel was back on.

"I don't think so, Detective." She reached over Jane and attempted to grab the controller. Jane expertly swung it well out of reach. Maura seized her opportunity and saw Jane's weak spot. She reached up and held her arm in place and began tickling the Detective's ribs and armpit area profusely.

Jane began to howl in laughter and started giggling like a schoolgirl as she attempted to roll away. Maura moved quickly and straddled her. She shoved her chest into her face as a distraction method, which worked momentarily. This is truly the rack of God, Jane thought. Maura continued her tickle assault and was laughing as well. Jane's arms came down with the remote in hand and Maura grabbed it and unmounted Jane's lap and settled in while putting the ocean documentary back on. Jane sat there and looked at the smug look on Maura's face.

"Oh hell no," Jane sprung up suddenly and tackled Maura. She shoved her knee between her legs and held her arms above her head. Straddling her one leg, "Not so fast, Doctor Isles." She leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Maura caught slightly off guard, released the remote and Jane pulled back as she grabbed it. Maura gave her a look and she received a smirk. Jane turned and pressed a button. The television clicked off. Her eyes looked into Maura's, who looked as though she was pleading. "These tickle tortures of yours are a new thing and starting to happen a lot more often." Maura giggled beneath her.

Jane grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and delicately placed her hand above Maura's ribs. "Jane, no. Please." Suddenly, she was a little concerned.

"Oh, really? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" She dug a finger into her side as laughter erupted out of Maura's lips. She quickly pulled back her hand. "We're gonna have a talk about this later." She leaned down and kissed her hard while pulling her leg up. Maura's hips rose to meet her as she met the frenzied kiss eagerly. Jane moved her head to the side and started to pull Maura's earlobe into her mouth. She slowly placed strategic kisses down her neck. Every few kisses she used her teeth to nip at the skin. Everytime, Maura's body jumped slightly. Using her free hand she pulled up Maura's shirt to expose her breasts as she began kissing across her chest. She stopped for a moment and began to stare.

Maura was intensely enjoying the dominance that Jane was displaying. Her arousal was causing an intense ache between her legs. She realized Jane's lips were no longer on her skin, she looked down and saw Jane staring at her, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad for that kid today on the boat. They do just kinda hypnotize you." Maura laughed and slid her hand out of Jane's grasp. She poked her in the ribs and Jane jumped slightly. That was Maura's chance. She poked her one more time and flipped Jane onto her back and started a slower more precise tickling causing Jane to jerk and jump. Giggling, she looked down at Jane.

Jane swallowed slowly as she saw Maura's tousled hair and ravenous eyes. Maura kissed Jane's top lip and then sucked on her lower lip for a second and then back up to her top lip. Then, she nipped at the brunette's chin. The kisses become longer and more scorching until they both felt ready to explode. Jane slipped her hands out of Maura's grip and began to pull her shirt over her head. Maura sat back to allow this and took her shirt the rest of the way off. Then, she looked down at Jane's shorts and started pulling them off. Jane had the same idea and worked on pulling down Maura's. She hovered above her for a moment and looked into Jane's eyes.

Jane looked up quizzically at the sudden pause. Slowly, she leaned forward and took her lips for herself. She reached up and put a hand on her hip and pulled. Maura gasped as Jane's other hand found it's way between her thighs. She ground her hips into her hand and moaned. She slid her fingers inside as Maura rode her hand. Jane watched her face as the rocking of hips quickened. Maura opened her eyes as she neared her ending. They looked at one another meaningfully as she crescendoed over the edge. Leaning down, she kissed Jane on the lips softly. She pulled her head back and Jane slid her hands to her back.

"C'mere," she said as Maura rolled over to lay with her. Maura laid her head on her shoulder. "I think we should go home early and spend a few days holed up in the apartment. No one will know that we're back and we can start going through my stuff. And we can plan the basics of the wedding before Ma and your mother step in and take over."

"Don't you want to see more of the City?"

"I think I just want to see you naked all day." Maura pushed her finger into her rib. "Don't you start that again." She said with warning.

Maura giggled. "Start what, Detective?" She poked her again and then slid her hand down between her thighs. "I think you mean finish..." Jane smiled and rolled over, knowing they were going to be in for a very long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are at the end of this little tale. Just a bit more fluff to dredge through. Thank you to everyone who followed along with me down this little idea that I had. All reviews have been so very much appreciated. Each one makes me smile. **

**Thank you to my very special beta for your encouragement and subtle pushes for me to get this wrapped up.**

After packing up all of the souvenirs and shipping them to Maura's, Jane zipped the last of their luggage and looked around the room. She brought the pieces to the door and heard the knock. She opened the door and the young boy stood there in his uniform. She motioned at the luggage and he began loading the cart. Maura stepped out of the bathroom. "Ready?" She asked. Jane nodded as the bellhop loaded the last few pieces.

"I called mother and told her the news." Maura said. The bellhop began to push the cart into the hallway.

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Well, she wasn't surprised at all. She said that you called her and asked for her permission a few weeks ago. She's going to be in Boston in two weeks and her and Angela are already starting the planning process."

"Of course they are! Do you care?"

"No," Maura walked over and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "At this point as long as I can pick out my dress I don't care about the rest of it. I just want us to be married." She leaned in and kissed her. "Do you care?"

"No, I just want you to get everything that you want."

"Good, because we already have a date and a venue booked."

"What?"

"Angela and my mother already booked Fenway park in five weeks."

"WHAT?"

Maura smiled. "My mother called in a few favors. There is a game in five weeks. After the game, we will get married on the field." Jane's mouth was hanging open. Maura laughed and leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I figured you wouldn't complain about that."

"That's not your fantasy. That was mine. I want this to be for you!"

"Jane Rizzoli, you are for me. You are my fantasy. I don't need anything else. Marry me at Fenway?"

Jane smiled and kissed her. "I'll marry you at Fenway. In five weeks. You'll be Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."

"Yes, I will. Now let's go catch our town car to the airport." She lowered her arms and turned around and walked out of the room.

Jane stood there and with her fists swung her arms back, "YES!" she whispered to the empty room. And hurried after Maura.

"GOD, I missed my apartment!" Jane said as she swung the door open. She looked around. Everything was as she had left it. Her mother, for once, had stayed out of her stuff and didn't do any cleaning while she was gone. Maura walked in behind her and looked around. she rolled her eyes at the mess.

"I will give you one room to do this in." She gestured around the living room. " And put a lock on it so I never accidentally go in there and have a panic attack."

"Whatever, this is not that bad. And I keep your house tidy. But I will take your offer." She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "I have some white wine. Want some?" Maura nodded and Jane pulled out the bottle. She pulled out the cork remover and started to work on it.

"Jane," Maura started.

"Yeah."

"What are you planning on doing with your apartment?"

Without looking up from her task, "I'm gonna keep it."

"What? Why?"

"In case you get on my nerves, I want a back up plan."

"On your nerves? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? If you get mad at me you won't have to make me sleep on the couch. I'll come here and sleep in my own bed." The cork popped out and she began to pour into the two glasses.

"Oh." Maura was upset. She had not thought about that possibility. The fact that Jane was actually thinking that they would be having problems worried her.

"I'm just kidding, Maur. I gave my 30 day notice before I left on the trip. I'm moving in with you before the wedding." Relief fell over her.

"Good. You frightened me a little." Jane handed her a glass. She took a sip. "I know that you're used to your own space. I just would rather you want to share space with me."

"Look, you know that I practically live with you anyways. I only come here to get away from my own family who, by the way, have taken over your house. We need to kick them out. And even then, I am with you every night. I love you. And I am going to marry you. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't ready to share space with you." Maura smiled.

"I love you, too. So, very much."

"So, I'm tired, but it's only four, we can't go to sleep. But I do propose that we go to bed." Jane drank the entirety of her glass. Maura rolled her eyes.

"Bring the bottle with you," she turned and walked into Jane's bedroom. She stepped over clothes that were strewn about the floor. She grumbled under her breath and Jane laughed behind her.

"Do you want me to make the bed or can we fool around with it as is?"

"I just don't understand why you just throw this stuff everywhere. Isn't it easier to just...put it away where it goes when you've finished with it?"

"But then, what would my mother do? It gives her purpose to clean my apartment. She loves it. When she comes over and I have everything put away she's upset with me for a week."

"I highly doubt that!"

"I'm serious! You've met her. She lives with you. She convinced you to get rid of your cleaning lady."

"Well, she did. But that was because she wanted to be able to pay me back for letting her use the guest house."

"That's just what she told you. This is her way of snooping. Cleaning my apartment is how she finds out about things. She knew we were together two weeks before she found out. Do you know how? She found your thong on my floor. I saw it there and left it for her. Figured I would teach her a lesson. She knew it was yours. She was practically begging to tell her something. That's why I grabbed your ass that night."

"What? I thought you were just playing around. You did that on purpose?"

"Eh, maybe."

"Jane Rizzoli you stop doing that to your poor mother."

Jane just smiled at her. Walking across the room she grabbed Maura by her waist and pulled her into her. "Ok. I'll stop. Now, can we not talk about that anymore. See, I have other plans for my mouth at the moment." She leaned forward and kissed her softly. She pulled back quickly, "Actually, you should be naked for this." Maura laughed and reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. She shimmied her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Jane took off her shirt and began to unbutton her pants.

The brunette paused and reached around the other woman's back and unclasped her bra and removed it from the front. Maura pulled her panties down as Jane removed her pants and underwear in one fluid motion. "That's better." She smiled and grabbed her again. They kissed for a few moments as Jane slowly walked Maura backwards towards the bed. Slightly surprised, Maura gasped as she fell back and landed on the edge. "Just stay there." Jane instructed. Maura put her arms back and leaned backwards as Jane got down on her knees in front of her.

She put her hands on her hips and drug them down her thighs and pried her legs open. Her hands slid back up to her hips as she grabbed them and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She dipped her head down and kissed the inside of her thigh. Maura moaned as Jane continued to kiss along the inside of her thighs.

Jane trailed kisses until she reached her goal. She lightly licked at her apex. Maura's hips moved upwards yearning for more contact. Jane pressed an open mouth and sucked for a few moments. Then she licked hard where she knew the blonde would react. React she did, hips pressed upwards again along with a sharp breath.

Maura leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She focused on the feeling that Jane was giving her as she worked her lower area over with the warmth of her mouth. Her hips began moving as Jane brought her tongue inside. Her hand moved down and she replaced her tongue with two fingers. She pumped in time with Maura's set rhythm as her tongue circled and pressed against her clit. Their pace quickened until Maura felt the wave hit her. After a few more hip thrusts, she stopped and Jane sat back on her knees.

They looked at each other for a few moments as Jane smiled and used her arm to wipe at her face. Then, she got up and went into the bathroom. When she had returned, Maura was lying up on the pillows at the head of the bed waiting. She attempted a smirk with a raised eyebrow, as Jane jumped on the bed towards her. "You can't look at me like that..." She was interrupted as Maura grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Lie down, Detective." She said as she pulled back and placed a hand to her chest. Jane complied and propped herself against her pillow. She smiled and closed her eyes as Maura began kissing her stomach. She never wanted to admit it but there was nothing sexier than having Maura Isles kissing her with that one single intention. She felt fingers running along her skin and it made her begin to throb between her thighs. The wetness left by a kiss felt cold as Maura moved to another spot. She was starting to feel a pattern as the other woman moved down her body.

Warmth covered her as Maura reached her destination. She was slow and deliberate in each and every movement. For a split second, Jane wondered if Maura approached this scientifically with her method. The thought was quickly erased as Maura's tongue hit a spot that made her body jump and her head snapped forward. Her eyes opened and she saw blonde hair moving around and she put a hand behind the head. Her hips began to move faster and fast until she felt herself release. She grabbed blonde locks and Maura looked up at her with a grin.

As Jane recovered, Maura silently went into the bathroom. When she returned, she climbed into bed and curled herself against Jane. "I love you," she said and kissed her chest.

"I love you, too." They lay silently until both of their breathing evened out and they fell into a restful sleep.

**Five Weeks Later...**

Most of the stadium had been cleared out after the game. A team of professionals had begun to set up chairs and a simple alter over home plate. Jane was standing in the hallway with Frankie, Tommy, and Frost. All three of them in jeans and Red Sox jerseys. "Can you believe that triple play at the end of the game? That was incredible!" Tommy said, as he tried to be nonchalant in looking around for any possible member of the team to walk around the corner.

"You're a dork," Frankie said and swiped a hand at his brothers head. "They aren't gonna come out yet, they've got interviews and shit." He yelped as he felt a hand slap the back of his head. As he straightened himself back out, he heard a similar sound come from Tommy.

"Can you both just stop! I'm getting married today." Jane said in a stern whisper.

Frost chuckled. Both of the Rizzoli boys rubbed the backs of their heads as they muttered apologies. "Jane, you'd better go get changed. If you're gonna surprise Maura by getting married in your blues, we gotta get to that little room."

"Yeah, did you put them all in there?" He nodded. "Ok, Tommy, did you bring the suit I got for you?"

"Of course. We all have matching ties. Got it." The three of them headed to change.

Maura was already in her dress. Angela was finishing the last of the intricate buttons. Constance stood in front of her daughter. "You are so very beautiful, mon chere." Maura beamed. "Are we sure you want to get married to someone wearing jeans and a baseball jersey?"

"Mother, I love Jane the way she is. It's her dream. It isn't exactly as I pictured it growing up, but I don't think I could have pictured someone anymore perfect than her." Constance smiled. She could not have been more proud of her daughter than she was in this moment.

"Ok, you are completely buttoned." Angela said as she moved around to look at Maura. "Your hair stylist is waiting for you." Maura nodded and walked over to the two men standing in the corner. Once she was out of earshot, Angela leaned in to Maura's mother. "She's gonna be so surprised to see what Jane is wearing!"

"I think she'll also be surprised that we are not serving hot dogs at the reception. I did not think that planning this wedding was going to be as...fun...as it was. I am very glad to be a part of your family Angela. I can see why Maura has fallen so in love with you all."

"She's a great girl. I'm glad your husband could be in town to give her away. Unlike my ex who had something better to do than to attend his own daughter's wedding. That sonuva..."

"Now, Angela." Constance said with a warning, "I think it was nice of Sargent Korsak to offer to walk Jane down the aisle. They will look very dashing together in their officer uniforms."

"I agree. Vince is a great man and has always loved Jane as his own daughter. I suppose we should finish getting ready ourselves?" Constance nodded and the two women headed to the nearest mirror.

"Ok, Janie, you look amazing." Frankie said once they met back in the hallway.

"Thanks little brother." Jane started to look around expectantly.

"Korsak should be here any minute. Don't worry." Frost said noticing her worry.

She looked around again and bite on her lip. "Yeah, I just don't get why he couldn't come to the game." Tommy and Frankie looked at each other.

"Jane!" Korsak called out. The man rounded the corner dressed in his uniform.

"You look good old man!" She called out with relief in her voice. "And just in time. Most of the guests are seated. We're about to walk out." She grabbed him by the arm and began walking down the corridor.

"It's a good thing you're old man made it then, " said a voice behind her. She stopped and turned.

"Pop?" Frank Rizzoli walked towards her in a suit that matched Tommy's.

"Hey, sweetheart. Thanks for the suit and for having Vince pick me up at the airport."

Jane looked around her at the four guilty faces, "Pop, you're here?"

"I wouldn't really miss my baby girls wedding. Especially, to that beautiful woman." He held his arms out and Jane hugged her father. When she pulled back she blinked her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't cry, sweetheart. You've gotta go out there and get married." She laughed and put a finger delicately in her eye to attempt to save her mascara.

"Ok, we're gonna head out. You and Pop will come out like we did at practice." Frankie motioned and the four men headed for the field.

"You really came?"

"Of course, I did. I'm your father. Maura called me a few weeks ago. She wanted to surprise you. We couldn't even tell your mother. She would have given it away."

"Yeah, she would have told me in a heartbeat. Dad. I'm a little scared."

"Don't be. Marriage isn't as bad as I made it sound. I loved your mother very much. Hell, I still do. And you and Maura. She's the one, baby girl. Enjoy this day."

"Thanks Pop." The two headed towards the field.

Angela and Constance sat next to each other in the front row. They watched as Frankie, Frost, Korsak, and Tommy made their way to the altar and stood next to the priest. Angela looked at Vince and leaned over, "What the hell is he doing? He's supposed to walk in with Jane!"

"Just relax, Angela." Just then the music started. Everyone turned around and saw Jane standing in her police uniform standing next to her father. Constance smiled as Angela's mouth dropped open. They made their way down the aisle. Frank kissed his daughter and took a seat in the front row. Jane stood there tall and proud as members of the bridal party made their way towards her. Senior Criminalist Susie Chang and a few women Maura knew from college walked into their places on the other side of the altar.

Suddenly, the music changed and everyone in the audience stood. Jane's hands were sweating and she wiped them on the sides of her pants. Her stomach flipped and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she saw her. Maura appeared at the end of the aisle with her father standing proudly beside her. They, walked slowly forward and Jane stopped breathing. Maura's father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek and sat in his seat next to Frank. The two men smiled and shook hands.

Jane wiped her hands one more time and took Maura's into her own. The two women smiled at each other and Maura's eyes swept up and down Jane's outfit. "You changed?" She said approvingly.

"I did for you." Jane said softly as the priest began to talk. Everything else in the world faded away and Jane could not sense or see anyone but the woman standing in front of her. They exchanged their vows and were announced as wife and wife. People clapped as they made their way towards the pitchers mound.

The reception was immediately after the ceremony as everyone followed the brides up to the boxes for the party. Maura held Jane's arm close to her and leaned in to her as they made their way off the field. "There is nothing sexier than you in that uniform." Jane laughed.

"You look amazingly beautiful. That is the perfect dress. It's as if it was made just for you."

Maura looked confused for a moment. "It was designed just for me."

Jane laughed. "Of course, it was. Let's go get something to eat, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."

"Indeed, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."


End file.
